Stairway to Heaven
by Lonelybabyblue
Summary: A violinist wants what he cannot find. An opera singer wants somebody to care about her. They are searching for heaven. Heaven can be reached by love. It is almost impossible but with the right person is not that hard. If you believe in your passion and love like no other anything can be possible. Kataang. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Well this is my first story ever.**

**This is Kataang story.**

**It takes place in 1833, England.**

**And let's not forget the oh-so famous disclaimer:**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yeah, I'm that lonely. :(**

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Prologue

Aang's POV

* * *

Every time I play the violin is like something changes inside of me, I think you could say I love the violin but love is not a feeling that I know. I'm sure that the feeling I get when I play is passion and people can see it.

I like how a little instrument can make the most beautiful melodies and how you can say everything in the way you play it and you are not even talking or explaining, just feeling.

Some say that my talent is out of this world, that just a God could play with such emotion and ease, others believe I sold my soul to the devil or such things like the strings are made of gold or some wicked and dark material because it is impossible to play that fast and not making any damage to the stings. As you can see they talk a lot about me, but only you and I know the truth.

My reality is not some foolish fairy tale. I don't believe in them. What I can tell you about me is that my music, every single symphony has propose.

What I do is not in vain, I don't do it just for me.

I play for the broken ones because a long time ago, I was one of them.

I play for the ones that are afraid of the world and let's accept it, we all get afraid of it sometimes.

I write for people that cannot express themselves, I can tell about this because before the violin came to my life, I almost drowned in my thoughts.

I was sad, lost and confused and let's say music helped me find my way when everything I saw was black.

You wonder how a young boy can make this amazing melodies or play with such ease. I don't know the answer exactly but I will tell you this, I've known pain and sorrow, I wanted freedom, propose for living and passion and I found it by music.

And now I'm searching what I haven't seen, heard and felt.

I finally understood that you can't live alone with a violin.

So I took my instrument and traveled to the unknown and I didn't look back.

In my short years I've traveled all around the world, seen the most beautiful landscapes, the biggest monuments, the most incredible places, I've seen and played with the best musicians and compositors the world has ever known.

I've meet a lot of people, every single one of them were different but amazing at the same time: The ones that will make your dreams come true, the ones that are mad to live, the ones that are the best in what they do, the ones that will drive you crazy and the ones that already know heaven and hell personally.

And if you are wondering if I've found love, well, my dear friend, I'm still searching for that girl that will change my entire world.

The thing is that we don't live forever and if she doesn't find me, I will find her.

I know it's not easy but I don't want to be alone. They say heaven is made of love, and when I find that someone. I will find that 'stairway' and I am not going to let it slip away and I'm not leaving without her.

I am Aang White, I'm 22 years old. I am considered the best and the youngest violinist of the 19th Century. Known as one of the best composers of the era.

They say my music is something that could make angels cry by its beauty and every musician would do anything to perform beside me. People praise my name and talent all around the world.

I don't think I'm that big and I don't want or need fame and money, I'm just a violinist that compose and plays with all his heart.

But if you ask me what I want?

I can say that is the only thing I can't seem to find, what i want is something impulsive, passionate, senseless, reckless…..

I just need the thing I've never had before.

Somebody to Love.

* * *

**Aang wants to fall in love...**

**Do not worry, buddy. You will find that someone very soon heheh...**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, here's the first chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own ATLA. I never will. *sobs like a child***

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 1

Aang's POV

* * *

"No! You are not supposed to play like that, you have to feel the music. Please relax your hands."

"But I don't know how to play with emotion, it's hard for me! You have taught me for three years and I don't know what you mean by that!"

"Listen Zuko, I know you don't know how to epress your feelings, that's why you hide them but that's why I'm here. You just need to open your mind and you will see how easy is to play with emotion, don't overthink things. Just feel them."

"I'll try again, Aang. Sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean to it's just... I get so frustrated."

"Don't worry, buddy. You are amazing with the violin and I know you can be better. I'm here to help you. Let's try again okay?"

"Okay. But we all know that I'm not as amazing as you are."

"Don't talk like that. If you put all your heart in it, I'm sure you will see your magic."

He starts playing and I notice that he is not as rigid as he was before that little talk. This week's lessons have been excellent. He is not as grumpy as he was before. I wonder why... I mean, after 3 years I'm surprised to see this sudden change but don't get me wrong, I'm happy for it.

We finish the practice and Zuko tells me to wait outside the door because he has something to tell me. After half an hour of waiting, he tells me to follow him. I hope it's not something bad.

Once we arrive to his bedroom, I can't help but notice the beauty of it, I can see that it's bigger than my house, and everything is made of silk and leather, black wood and red and gold relics. And for some reason I'm not surprised. You can expect this when you are in the Palace of Buckingham.

He closes the door I ask:

"What's wrong, Zuko?

"Aang, I don't know what to do, I need help."

"Just tell me."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I swear, Zuko. Damn it, just talk. You know I have a meeting." Dear Lord. He exasperates me.

"Okay. Sorry. Look I'm in love with a girl but she's not royalty, she is a servant at the palace and she confessed her love to me and I love her too but Father Ozai won't accept our love and I don't know what to do." He frowns and sits at the edge of the bed.

I can't believe i just heard. Prince Zuko is in love with a servant. But when we talk about love, all is acceptable. Sometimes. I'm so happy for him.

I sit as well and say "Zuko I've said this before and I'll say it again. Nothing really matters if you are following your heart, just let your emotions free. If you are in love with her and the girl is in front of you just go for it, it doesn't matter what other people think."

He whispers "Yesterday I asked her to take tea with me tonight. She accepted the invitation but my dad is not going to be happy about it."

"The King is a strict and bossy but he is kind-hearted man. I'm very sure he will allow your love if you are honest with him. Just let your heart guide the way."

"Okay. I'll tell him. Thank you, Aang. You are a great friend."

"No problem, Zuko. One question though, who is the lucky girl?."

He sighs and smirks "Mai, my personal maid"

I stare him with wide eyes and ask "Isn't she the gloomy girl that sighs a lot?"

"Yeah! She is amazing. She understands me completely. We don't need words. That's why I'm trying so hard to play better." He sighs again and explains "All those songs you are teaching me, once I learn them completely, I will play them to her."

He had those happy and dreamy eyes that men have when they are completely and utterly in love. Wow. It must be a beautiful feeling.

I smile "I'm so happy for you. And don't worry you are doing great so far. I'm sure The King will understand."

"I hope that too."

"Thanks for listening Aang and I'm sorry for making you late to your meeting."

"Don't worry. Anything for a friend." He gives me that manly hug again and we start walking to the door.

We say goodbye and then I ask a guard for a carriage. I need to be in time at the theater. I own it but I don't want to make my team wait too long. All the musicians have to practice with the new pianist for the show today at midnight. And since I'm the main violinist and the director, I have to meet and audition her first.

* * *

She finishes playing _The Sonata in G major, W.A 7 by Bach_ and I accept her immediately. I wrote the contract in the morning so I just need her to read and sign the parchment. Once she does, I explain to her that my team is formed by a lot of different people that I met when I was traveling all around the world. They are amazing people and very talented, some of them are even prodigious.

I describe them so she knows a little bit about everyone. She's going to be part of the family after all.

"Ty lee and Azula are violoncello prodigies. I found them playing at a circus in Australia. Kissing. When I offered them the job Ty Lee was so happy that she kissed me like mad. And Azula wasn't happy. I always smile at the memory."

She grins wildly and exclaims "So you are okay with lesbians! Great because I like lesbians too. If you know what I mean." We laugh and i whisper "I'm okay with everything, don't worry." We laugh some more and I continue my story.

"Teo and Douglas (The Duke) are flautists. Doug found me and I found Teo. It's been a almost three years and they are still such good friends.

Haru is the clarinetist and he plays it like it's the biggest job in the world.

Jane (Smellerbee) and John (Longshot) play the trumpet and the horn, I met them at a ballroom in Dubai. They smiled when i told them that they should marry last year and they did.

Cornelius is a very dark man who loves to play the oboe with everything he's got just like his wife Sarah.

Jin and Song play the double basses. And other thing. They love to show how much they like each other."

We laugh again and I explain " They were embarrassed at first but one day Jin got tired of it and kissed her in the middle of a show."

She laughs mischievously and whispers "I think we are going to be great friends." I smirk and she winks.

"Layla and Johan are in charge of the violas and Mario and Sebastian are violinists. I met them in in the Academy of Arts in China when I was in last year to obtain my title as a professor and they happily accepted when I offered the job."

"Oh who is the one that died? I heard it was heartbreaking story." She grins.

I frown and her grin disappears completely. "That was Jackson (Jet). He killed himself because a girl left him and never came back. But he was noble and bold man, always lucky with the ladies. I met him in a bar, drinking his sorrows away. I tried to help him, he recovered but he fell in love."

She grumps "I know how that feels and let me tell you, It's hurts like a bitch."

We stay silent and I whisper " I wouldn't know." After an awkward silence she asks "Do you have an opera singer?"

"No, I haven't found someone that can take that place. Nobody can pour their soul in their voice like I want. And I need two more violinists to be in the first group and a timpani player but I manage to use what I have."

"Oh, I know a violinist that could help. He's from Russia. His name is Sokka, I'm very sure he will fit your ambitions. He plays like the devil himself."

I smile widely " I would love to! Thank you. Just send him here tomorrow in the morning and he can make an audition."

She accepts and asks "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we are a family and nobody has secrets here. And now you are a part of it, don't worry if you are uncomfortable at first, I'm sure you'll adapt in no time."

"I think I will too. From what you're telling me I'm sure I'll be just fine." She stands up and I stop her.

"Wait! Toph! I haven't finished!"

She barks loudly and says "Okay! Okay! Continue." I sigh and continue.

"The last person is important and the first i contracted. Her name is Suki, she's my best friend. I met her when I traveled to Japan, and now she is an amazing violinist and a very known designer.

She was a famous geisha a long time ago but she wasn't happy being one. She was part of one of my biggest adventures and my biggest inspirations."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Komoto's Palace_

_Tokyo, Japan- 1830_

_I couldn't believe how someone could play an instrument with that kind of rage. Maybe I haven't seen it all. _

_The girl on the stage is being cheered and praised by every single person at the palace. She's wearing a beautiful kimono and big diamonds in her ears. She is a beauty with purple-blue eyes and dark and long red hair. I notice she's a geisha. She goes to talk to some girls then to a big man and finally with her screaming friends._

_I wait until she finishes talking and then she goes to the powder room. I follow her and scream "Excuse me! Lady!."_

_"Yes? What can I help you, Sir?" I notice she's crying._

_"What's wrong? Did somebody hurt you?" _

_"No, Sir. I'm crying because I'm not happy with my life but you probably don't care about that." She's avoiding my gaze and I take her chin and make her look at me._

_"I'm sure you are worth listening to. I want to know what can make such a beautiful girl so unhappy." _

_She frowns and then whispers " I'm not going to fuck you and I'm not a virgin. I have already sold my virtue."_

_I frown and whisper back "And I don't want to fuck you and I don't care if you aren't a virgin anymore. I just want to talk."_

_She looks at me in the eye and then hissed "I don't believe you."_

_"What can I do to help you? I just want to talk not to get laid with you. Don't you understand?"_

_She blushes and explains "I was crying because the one that bought my virtue said that this was the last time I played the violin and it's the only thing I've got to express myself." _

_She starts crying again and I don't know what to do so I tell her "Why don't you escape? You could just leave." _

_"I can't do that! I don't have other place to _

_Her face screams adventure and something else, I don't know what it is but I will find out. Besides she is an amazing performer and she knows how to play with emotion. Maybe she can help me to fulfill my dream._

_"Come with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Escape with me. We can go back to my country and if you want you could play your violin and help make an orchestra."_

_"Would you do that? For me? I mean, I'm not worth it."_

_"Every single person deserves another chance. And you seem to be a very worthy person to me. You have an amazing talent. When you played out there and I could just smell the rage."_

_She gasped and whispered "You noticed? Am I that obvious?"_

_"A person who had felt like that could notice it and no, your beauty hides it very well."_

_She smirked and said "But wouldn't they try to find me?"_

_"I don't think that is would be a problem if we just write to them and tell them that a British man payed more for your services."_

_She laughs softly and asks "Are you sure this is correct? Those travels are expensive and I don't have money."_

_"Don't worry about that. I just need to know your name."_

_She smiles and said "I'm Suki. Suki Miko."_

_"A pleasure to meet you, Suki. I'm Aang. Aang White."_

_She gasps and wonders "Aren't you the violinist that every single person at show was talking about?"_

_I smirk at her. "What don't you find out?."_

_End of flashback. (Will continue)_

* * *

"Wow, she must be a beauty."

"When you meet her you'll see." I wink at her.

She grins and says " Okay, now that I know a little bit of your buddies. Do I have to do something else?"

"You don't have to do anything, all is ready just for you to show up and play, just practice the final piece."

"Awesome! Thanks, Twinkle Toes!"

The pianist name is Toph Beifong, she is a graduated from Les Grace Arts School in Paris and a very prodigious composer. She's french and quite famous because her family is part of the royalty of that country.

She is a very beautiful lady. She has bright green eyes and long black hair. She doesn't wear extravagant dresses like the royalty should wear, but I don't complain, she dresses like a normal lady, with a long-sleeve dark brown dress and low-cut black boots. She wears her hair in a ponytail and a golden headband.

When I saw playing her audition today, I was awed. It's like seeing her soul in just one melody. It was stunning. The way her fingers moved with such grace and how she didn't need to see the scores twice. She is a natural.

She has an amazing personality, she's volatile and wild. I could notice that and I just met her three hours ago. I don't mind at all, she's challenging and doesn't hold back.

My crew and I will be working with her from now on and I'm excited about that.

"Twinkle toes, I'm honored to be working with you, it's going to be fabulous but you must know that I'm not going to change my shit or who I am just for some prestigious orchestra."

I don't know why she calls me 'Twinkle Toes' but I don't mind the nickname at all.

"Toph, don't worry. In this team we don't judge, everybody here knows that all people have a reason to be like they are. And we all accept any kind of personality. For example: Teo right there, he was playing the flute at the streets on a wheelchair when I found him. He wasn't very mannered back then but he was very good playing, . I offered him the job and a room. Now, three years later, he is a well-known flautist and a very kind man." I point at him and she smiles.

Teo notices that we are seeing him and he comes to us and says "Good afternoon boss! and good afternoon beautiful lady."

He kisses Toph's hand and she blushes. I see that she is not that cold and crazy like the critics say.

"Aang, I was wondering if you could explain to me the last part of the score, I mean if you can."

"Of course Teo. Toph you can come with us if you want."

"Alright. Let's see what you got Wheelie"

Now Teo blushes and laughs. "You will be surprised, my lady."

We go to the practice room and Teo starts playing. And I notice that he's smiling. I wonder who is responsible for that.

Toph whispers to me "He's quite good. I wonder how he can fuck a girl on that wheelchair."

"Why don't you find out?" I smirk at her and she laughs.

"I will consider it." She winks and goes to him to help him with the tricky part. I smile mischievously. He's in good hands and I'm very sure he is going to get A LOT of help.

"Well guys I'm promised to practice with Ty lee, she doesn't know how to do the last part as well. Teo, I see you have a new 'friend' and I know she will help you just fine, she is a professional after all."

I wink at them and they blush. Toph screams "Shut up, Twinkle Toes!"

I leave the room laughing and go to take my bag to get my formal clothes and dress for the show.

* * *

There are two pieces to be performed tonight. I choose _The Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven _for Toph's first performanceand _The_ _G minor symphony, Op 6 no 6 by Bach _for tonight's orchestra show_. _It's the day before Christmas and I always choose compositions from other composers, it's a tradition.

When the show is over, every single person at the theater cheers and praises the act. Toph did a phenomenal work. And all my team was happy with her. She praised every single member of the team for their amazing work.

But now they want me to go to a party but I refuse.

"C'mon man, let's get some drinks. We got a lot of cash at the show, I'll pay!" Teo says. He was making out like mad with Toph after the show. Someone is going to get a good fuck.

"No I'm tired. I've been working all day, I just want to sleep. But good luck with that!" I point at Toph who is walking to us and Teo blushes.

"Leave us alone, Twinkle Toes!" I laugh and leave. Yeah, I can't wait to hear about that.

I decide to walk home because the night is magnificent, the moon is full and the starts are shining brightly.

The threes look so big and the streets are empty. I haven't seen a thing like this before, maybe it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. This is definitely going to inspire me to make something new.

I keep looking and walking when someone bumps into me and the next thing I know is that I'm above... Her.

"What's wrong with you!? Get off me!" She screams. I want to stand but I can't move.

She stops screaming and just gazes at me back. With soft and pure blue colored eyes. I've never seen eyes like that in my life, the ocean could get jealous because of such divine color.

She has beautiful long brown hair, it looks like silk, but I think silk can't be that soft and shiny.

Her face has chiseled features, I think just a goddess could be have them but then I notice her skin. It is flawless. She has beautiful olive-colored skin and I think just a exotic creature or could be this perfect. I must be dead and now I'm in heaven.

My heart is racing and my palms are sweating, she's so close to me I think I'm going to die right now. I can't believe she hasn't slapped me or pushed me. She just keeps staring.

After two minutes of God-knows-what, she says. "Sir? Did I hurt you?" Oh no, I'm not dead. Not yet.

"Uh I-I'm alright, Uh...Don't worry." I should stop staring, I can't even speak.

She blushes when she realizes our position "Maybe...We should...Uh... Stand up?

I can't help but notice her voice, it's so bright and soft, I wonder if she's a singer. This is what is listening an angel talking. I'm sure of it.

"Oh yeah. Sure." I stand and help her do the same.

Then she smirks and asks, amused "Why were you looking to the sky and walking at the same time?" And she laughs softy. That sends shivers down my spine. What's wrong with me?

I smile and answer "I though this night was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but I just changed my mind."

She blushes and says "Well, I was thinking this night was the most exquisite of all as well but I don't think that is correct anymore as well." She has a little accent. Maybe she's from Russia. Perfect.

We smile at each other i don't know how long until she whispers "What's your name?"

"Aang. What's yours?" I whisper back and she laughs softly. I love that laugh.

"Katara. Nice to meet you, Aang."

I sigh and whisper to her left ear "Katara. Just an angel could have that name and I think I'm not wrong because just angel could have your beauty."

She giggles softly and gets closer " I don't think I'm the only angel here, Aang."

She closes the space between us and kisses my lips I kiss her back.

She tastes like raspberries and vanilla. She smells like strawberries and rain. Oh man, I know what's happening.

I think I'm falling in love.

Because I feel like my heart doesn't belong to me anymore.

* * *

**Hehehe... Aang is not alone anymore. **

**And Nope. Toph isn't blind and Azula isn't Zuko's sister. **

**There are more surprises *laughs mischievously***

**Next chapter will be Katara's POV (: **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chappie 2!**

**Thank you guys for your reviews and sorry for those mistakes, I already corrected them heheh**

**I will try to make the chapters longer and I'll also try to post a new one as soon as I finish it.**

**I think that's it, guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forget that I do not own Avatar. **

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 2

Katara's POV

* * *

"Sokka! Calm down! You are going to destroy the house!" My brother can be so stupid.

"Toph just gave me the opportunity to work with one of the best violinists EVER. HOW CAN I BE CALM!?"

My brother just received a letter from our friend Toph saying that the oh-so great Aang White needs a violinist for his orchestra and is interested on him because Toph praised Sokka's talent and he deserves it, every single person can see his talent, he plays like the Devil.

He's going crazy by the minute, it's been an hour since he read the paper and he has already fainted and giggled like a little girl, now he's running in circles like a mad dog.

After a while, I get tired and I slap him. Hard. and he stops walking, I want to laugh at his stupid expression but I control myself and growl at him.

"The only thing you need to do now is practice! You are great with the violin! You just need to trust in yourself and everything will be alright! Just stop!" I sigh and sit on the couch. I'm sure I'll die of desperation.

He finally stops and put a fake smile on his face."Thanks, Katara. Now I have a hand mark on my face, PERFECT! It's going to look so good and I'm sure he will love it!" He screams sarcastically.

"Stop whining, for God's sake! And you needed that slap!"

He ignores me and decides loudly "Anyways, I'm going to practice, like you 'calmly' suggested. And DO. NOT. INTERRUPT. ME!" He goes to his room and closes the door.

I shrug it off because he always apologizes after he has those stupid drama attacks.

It's almost midnight and I have to go to work, It's not the best place to work but I can survive with the payment. I sing at Faleu's bar every midnight, and today is my last day, my thirty year old boss always gives vacations for three weeks and the break starts two days before Christmas.

Everybody says I should try to audition for a orchestra. One of my friends, Layla, 'the pretty blonde with big honey eyes', works with Mr. White, who considered as the best composer and violinist in England. She says that I should do an audition because I have the only thing he is searching in a singer, palpable passion. It's not like I don't want or feel it, is just that I get nervous in front of huge crowds since I lost my confidence and my ambition a long time ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Saint Roku's Theater _

_Moscow, Russia - 1829_

_"Oh Katara, You look wonderful... And pale."_

_I turn around and see my teacher, Pakku, opening his arms, offering a hug, I gladly accept it and whisper nervously. "Thank you, but I think I'm going to throw up."_

_He laughs and confesses. "You are the best student I've ever had, I'm sure you will show them how to truly sing with the soul."_

_I smile heartily and break the hug. " Thank you, Gran Pakku."_

_"No problem, dear." He winks at me and goes to his sit next to Gran Gran's._

_My heart is trying to get out of my chest and my hands are shaking like crazy. I'm happy and terrified at the same time but I think it's normal because I'm not the only one like this._

_This is my first performance as a professional opera singer and Yue's as well. She's my brother's girlfriend and one of my best friends, she has long white hair and bright blue eyes. She's kind and loyal. I don't know what she saw in Sokka but I don't blame her, love doesn't have logic. We met four years ago at Pakku's Art Academy and we were waiting and imagining this moment since we became best friends but now that's happening, it isn't as amazing as we thought._

_I notice with a smile that she's more nervous than I am, she's vomiting. Poor girl. She shouldn't had eaten Sokka's food before one of the biggest moments in her life. _

_I get closer and take her hair carefully to not ruin her stylish white curls while she empties her stomach, she finishes, looking embarrassed and I smirk slightly._

_"Yue, I told you to not eat that weird-looking meat before the show." I scold and help her fix her dress. Seriously, she has to listen to me more. _

_"But Katara, your brother made it just for me and I couldn't refuse. I'm sorry." She smiles apologetically and I smile back. _

_"Don't be sorry, Yue." Just as I finish saying that, the director of the show comes and tells us that everything is ready and he will tell us when we have to go out and sing. We are the last performance of the night that's why it's very important that we make a good job._

_My hands start shaking again and Yue takes them. _

_"Katara, this is it. Our dream is finally here."_

_"I know, I'm so nervous."_

_"Lord, I am too. But we are in this together. Remember?"_

_"Of course." We beam at each other and the director tells us is time and I take her hand, she smiles encouragingly at me and we walk through the curtain. The theater is full. I've never seen so much people in one place._

_"Here, recently graduated from Pakku's Art Academy. Welcome, Yue Sarakova and Katara Arkwood!"_

_The whole room claps politely and Yue starts singing. Her mezzo-soprano voice is heard clearly in the whole theatre. Everybody is watching her graceful movements and soft face. She finishes her song and I know. I know it's my turn._

_My hands are shaking but I successfully ignore them. I breath softly and my soprano voice starts. In that moment, I lose myself in my own voice. My heart is like a bird trying to get out off it's cage and I know it's because that exciting and passionate feeling I get every time I sing is back. It's just my voice and I. Nobody else. Every time I sing I feel free. I feel like I can fly. And I love it. Once I finish, I see that the whole theater looking at me with wide eyes, i don't know what to do so just stand there and after five seconds the whole theater starts to cheer and clap fervently. I notice that my brother whistles loudly and I roll my eyes but Yue blushes. After that, two guys try to get up on the stage and reach me but the guards stop them. That's somehow weird and exciting at the same time._

_After all that, Yue and I bow gracefully to the crowd and go backstage where mom, dad and Sokka are waiting for us. _

_Mom runs, crying and gives me a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, darling. I could see your soul in your eyes. It was beautiful."_

_I start crying as well and break the hug. "That was for just for you, Lady Kya."_

_She beams and we laugh together. My mom is the best thing I've got in this world, I can't think of anyone more graceful or kind, she has supported me since the day I sang for the first time. I couldn't have done it without her._

_My dad gives me a hug as well and whispers. "You were perfect, Baby."_

_I return the hug and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."_

_"And what about me? Did you forget that I'm right here?" I roll my eyes at my dumb brother and demand. "Just come here and give me hug me, Sokka."_

_Once he does I ask him. "Where's Yue?_

_He smiles sadly and replies. "She left with her dad and brother."_

_"Did she say goodbye?"_

_"Yes, she did it before his dad came."_

_I sigh sadly. Yue is everything to him, but her dad doesn't approve their relationship since he's the King of this country and wants Yue to marry a prince or a noble because she's a princess. My family has money but we aren't part of the royalty._

_I whisper. "You shouldn't care about what he thinks, if you love her, you should do anything to be with her."_

_"But he's the King. Maybe he's right, I'm not worthy of her."_

_"Don't say that, Sokka. If you are think she's the one, don't let her go and I'm very sure you are worthy of her love."_

_"Thank you, Katara. You always know what to say."_

_He smiles gratefully at me and I smile back. "Anything for you, brother."_

_We turn around to search for mom and dad but they aren't here anymore. I frown and say to Sokka. "Maybe they went to rent a carriage, let's go."_

_When we go to the entrance of the theater, we find a small crowd looking at something and a lot of police officers around them. _

_I ask what's going on to one officer and he explains. "A couple was murdered five minutes ago and the murderer left a note in the woman's mouth."_

_I gasp and my brother orders the crowd to back off and after a minute of protests, we finally see what was it. We see them._

_Sokka tries to cover my eyes and hug me but I don't let him._

_Dad has a sword in his heart and his face is bleeding and Mom is burning. Completely. I try to react but the only thing I can do is see how she burns slowly and burning into ashes every single dream and ambition I've ever had. _

_Sokka recovers from his shock and reads the note out loud._

**_Your parents already payed for your life._**

**_Enjoy,_**

_**TSR.**_

_After a month of sorrow and investigations, My brother and I decide to sell the mansion and buy a house in England and move there to follow Sokka's dream, play violin in an orchestra. Yue leaves her parents and move with us to follow her dream too, singing in musicals._

_And me? Well, I don't know. Suddenly, they just turned into ashes._

* * *

I put on my special clothes to perform, it's a beautiful long blue dress with a white fluffy cardigan. This was Mom's favorite outfit. Every time I put this clothes on and look in the mirror I remember her.

When I'm ready to go, I knock Sokka's room and the door opens immediately. He hugs me and apologizes. "I'm sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean to."

I smile at him and say. "It's okay, Sokka. I just remembered that Yue told me to remind you that she will be home in a week before she left yesterday."

He laughs loudly and says between gasps. "She knew you would forget so she told me before."

I contain my smile and slap him on the arm and he laughs even more. "Shut up! You know I'm not that good at giving messages."

"Okay! Just stop the aggression, woman!"

I roll my eyes at him and smile. "Keep practicing, you jerk!"

"Your wishes are orders, my lady."

I snort and close the door. He's a goofy and sarcastic jerk. I just love him.

The carriage is waiting for me. Carter, one of our servants, opens the door and I smile politely at him.

"To Faleu's bar, Lady?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright."

We arrive and I tell him that I will walk home. He tries to refuse but I insist, saying that our house is not far away and the night is too beautiful to not take a little walk. He sighs and nods, hesitating but I assure him it's fine.

"Thank you again, Carter."

"No problem, Miss Arkwood."

He leaves and I open the big doors. Every time I enter to the bar I have to remind myself that it's not that bad just to work here. It's not like there are prostitutes so is not that bad. There is a little stage at the corner where I always sing and there are at least a hundred people each night drinking beer or whiskey at their tables and while they wait for some entertainment.

I take my cardigan off and tell Emma, the green-eyed and eighteen-year-old bartender, to hold it for me as always. She smiles, kindly accepts and I thank her, returning the smile.

I go up to the stage and say. "Hello... I'm Katara Arkwood and I'm going to perform a song called _Broken Wings,_ written by me. Hope you enjoy."

I close my eyes and start singing. With all my heart.

_All my life, I've tried to know,_

_What does life mean?_

_What does love mean?_

_I wouldn't know._

_All my life, I've tried to fly,_

_To feel the blue sky,_

_To feel the what I don't have,_

_But somehow I can't._

_All my life, I've fallen in the same spot,_

_And feeling so alone,_

_And without a place to go,_

_With a pair of broken,_

_Black and broken,_

_Wings._

_All my life, I've tried to know,_

_What does life mean?_

_What does love mean?_

_I wouldn't know._

_All my life, I've tried to fly,_

_To feel the blue sky,_

_To feel the what I don't have,_

_But somehow I can't._

_In my life, I've tried,_

_And I've fallen in the same spot._

_But someday, I will fix,_

_My black and broken,_

_Wings._

I stop singing and the crowd is quiet, looking at me with wide eyes. Why they always do that? Then I notice that all the couples are crying and some are trying not to. The big men at the back of the bar are sobbing or with sad smiles. Suddenly they start clapping energetically and a familiar voice screams "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I bow gracefully and get off the stage. The woman comes closer and I immediately recognize those eyes.

"Toph?"

"Katara, that was beautiful!" I hug her and she reciprocates aggressively.

"What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

She snorts and says. "I just finished my first performance and the team decided to grab some drinks."

"And your boss is here?"

"No. He decided to go home because he was tired. I don't blame him he works like a bitch."

I laugh and say. "Well, I should get going, Sokka's going to worry if I arrive late."

"Please, Sugar Queen. Your brother owes me. I got him a job with the best there is."

"Sorry Toph , I'm very tired, but I'll accept your offer in another opportunity."

"Oh alright!" We say goodbye and I notice that she goes to a man in wheelchairs and kisses him quite fervently. Oh yeah. Someone is going to have a good fuck. But I'm not sure how.

I go to my boss' office and open to the door. Bad idea. He was having a hot blowjob by his wife. I covered my eyes with my hands and screamed "Boss! I need my money!" I uncovered my face just to see their reactions. Good idea. He is blushing furiously and his wife quickly wipes her mouth and smiles awkwardly. 'Sir Moan' coughs and says nervously. "Of course, Katara. Wait a moment." I hear his wife whispers nervously to him. "Give her a little more."

Trying to contain my laughter, I take the money. "Thanks, Sir and Happy Christmas!" I say to them cheerfully and then I wink at them. "Happy Christmas!" They said at the same time then they blush and laugh nervously.

Emma is waiting for me with my cardigan and I thank her, then I catch Toph smirking at me and I smirk back at her. I open the door and exit the bar. Tonight was great, I thought.

Something tells me to look up to the sky and I do. It's the most charming sky I've ever seen. I'm going to get inspired by it, I'm sure of it. I keep walking thinking of a song about this beautiful night when I see a very good dressed man looking up at the sky and walking at the same time. I get distracted by the way he walks, its like he is walking on air. Suddenly all is blurry and the next thing I know is that the fancy pants is above me.

I scream, trying to get a reaction, but when he looks up and I see his eyes, I stop screaming instantly.

His eyes are gray. But not just gray, it is the color the clouds have when there's going to be a storm. An strange and beautiful stormy gray. I notice that his shaggy silky black hair is falling gracefully on his forehead, I think I drool when i see his defined nose and his sculptured mouth. I've never seen someone like that, with that face. He must be a God or an angel that fell from the sky, i think that's why he was looking up to it.

I notice that he is staring too and I say the first thing I can think of. "Sir? Did I hurt you?"

He replies but I don't listen because I realize our position.

"Maybe..We should... Uh...Stand up?

"Oh yeah. Sure." He stands up and helps me do the same. Lord, he's such a gentleman.

I try to fix my messy hair and I ask, smirking "Why were you looking to the sky and walking at the same time?" I laugh. Why did I do that? It must be his hypnotizing eyes. I'm sure of it.

He smiles and answers "I though this night was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but I just changed my mind."

Oh lord, his voice is like deep and rich. He's British. My legs start shaking and I say nervously. "Well, I was thinking this night was the most exquisite of all as well but I don't think that is correct anymore as well."

We smile at each other and I finally ask, whispering. "What's your name?"

"Aang. What's yours?" He whispers back and I laugh softly.

"Katara. Nice to meet you, Aang." I reply.

He gets closer and whispers to my left ear. "Katara. Just an angel could have that name and I think I'm not wrong because just angel could have your beauty."

Oh lord, I must be dead. I giggle and reply. " I don't think I'm the only angel here, Aang."

I close the little space between us and kiss him softly, I thought he was going to pull back. I was wrong. His lips taste like peppermint and cigars. Just what I love.

He pulls back and wonders. "Will I ever see you again, Angel?"

Smiling, I reply. "If we are meant to be we will, Angel."

I brush my lips against his then I turn around and leave. How dramatic. I turn around to see if he left and he's still in that spot, besides a large, leafless tree. I smile at him and he smiles back.

I turn around and after a moment he screams at me. "Angel, You stole my heart!"

"I will keep it until you give me back mine!" I scream, smiling back.

I arrive home and Sokka is waiting for me at the door. Great. But it was worth it, every single second was worth it.

"You know what time is it? It's fucking three in the morning! You better have an explanation."

"You're not my owner! My explanations that found Toph at the bar, like normal people do, we talked and then I asked my boss for my money!"

"Alright. I was worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Did you practice?" More than fine, I'm excellent I thought.

"Yes, I think I'm ready to impress."

He grins at me and I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you will, dear brother."

"Yeah, well I'm going to sleep. Uh... Good night!"

"You mean, Good morning!" I smirk and he screams "Shut up!"

I go to my bedroom, wash my face and teeth at my personal lavatory and put my silky robes to sleep. Once I'm in bed, I remember him. Aang. I know this is love at first sight and I pray to the moon, so I can see that pretty face again.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm naked. I try to cover myself but I feel a pair of arms around my waist, I gasp and turn around to see Mr. Gray eyes behind me with a kind smile. I smile black and sigh dreamily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to lose you, Angel."

I kiss him passionately and he reciprocates, after a minute, he breaks the kiss and whispers. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Angel." I whisper back and now he kisses me. Hard. I can feel his hand going down my stomach and between my thighs then two calloused fingers enter inside of me.

I moan into the kiss and when I notice that he's naked as well, I seek his erection and when I find it, I take it in my hands and rubs it fervently.

"Katara." He whispers hoarsely. His voice drives me crazy. I break the kiss and... "KATARA, WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes and finally wake up, sweating and realize that it was just a dream. Damn it. But it was a good dream. I yawn and reply, annoyed. "What do you want, Sokka!"

"I'm going to the audition, I could ask you to give my luck but I don't need it, see you later!"

Sighing, I scream back. "Alright, Master! Goodbye!"

* * *

**Aang's POV**

"Mr. White!"I open my eyes and see Bumi, my assistant, smiling at me. I yawn and ask him." What time is it?"

"It's 10 in the morning, Sir."

"WHAT?! Please get a carriage, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright."

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was composing because I was profoundly inspired by a certain blue-eyed beauty that fell from the sky and stole my heart in the moment she kissed me. I couldn't stop thinking about her lips and her hands and how her laugh sent shivers down my spine. I wrote a song about her. And I know when I'm going to play it, I just need a someone to perform it but I'll find her, I'm sure she is a singer, her voice can be compared to a angel.

Once I finished I fell asleep instantly and I dreamt about her. We were staring at each other but I think it was the best dream I've ever had.

I dress and drink the orange juice Bumi prepares for me every day. I finish eating and I enter to the carriage and tell the rider to go to Gyatso's Theater.

"Thank you, Carter."

"My pleasure, Mister."

I open the door and see a tall man with tan skin and blue eyes. He notices me and smiles widely.

"Oh Lord, Um... Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. White. I have to say that you are my favorite violinist and composer ever." He takes me by surprise, giving me a manly hug and I laugh nervously.

"Uh... Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Sokka, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you ready to make the audition?"

"Of course."

"Alright, come with me."

We walk to one of the practice rooms and I open the door for him.

"Go ahead and feel like home, I'll be back in a minute with some water."

"Sure. Thank you."

"No problem."

I go to waiting room and put some water in a big glass and I take my suitcase so if he's good enough, I have the contract ready. I enter the room quietly and see that he's playing. And Toph was right, his fingers move like the Devil. I know the piece he's playing because I made it. It's called _Flying without wings_. I'm surpised he decided to choose such a difficult and quick melody but his timing is perfect, he's really versatile with a tricky part and before the piece ends he adds a creative final made by himself.

"Wow, that was intense."

"Did you see it?"

"Yes, I did and you are in."

"Really?"

I nod and he smiles widely. "Thank you so much, Mr. White! You won't regret it!"

"No problem and you can call me Aang."

"Alright, Aang. Where do I sign?"

"Wait a minute, Sokka." I laugh and open my suitcase.

I give him the parchment and without reading, he signs it immediately.

"Sokka, welcome to my orchestra, your first performance starts at midnight, I hope you don't mind working on Christmas."

"No at all but, can I invite someone to the show? I don't want my sister to be all alone at home."

"Of course!"

"Thank you!"

"Now, since your are part of the team, I need to follow the protocol and tell you about every single member. We are going to be a family after all."

"I'm all ears."

I tell him about every single one of them and when I finish talking about Suki he asks.

"She was your lover, right?" He grins mischievously and I gasp, he is quite bold.

"We had a moment but she decided that we should just be friends and I accepted, she just didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Did you have feelings for her?"

"No, I didn't. I mean... She's amazing and I love her but just as a friend."

He nods and I thank the Lord he didn't ask anything else. After five seconds he breaks the awkward silence and asks. "What are we going to play?"

"Well, you perform first and you can choose any piece from your liking for your performance, after that we are going to do a traditional Christmas medley. The King and The prince will be at the show so I recommend you to put on your best robes for the show!"

"Oh no I need to practice!"

"I agree! Suki will give you the score, you just ask her, she's with the others at stage and if you need help, they will give it to you, they are masters."

He nods gratefully and smirks. I smirk back. "Thanks, Aang! Are you coming?"

"No, I need to practice my solo."

"Oh alright! You will blow their heads off!"

"Thanks, man!"

* * *

Sokka just finished his performance and it was magnificent. Sebastian and Haru told me backstage that he's a sarcastic and very goofy guy and that all the guys like him but Azula and Jin think he's a jerk, but that's a good thing, it's better than what they said about Jet.

The curtain closes and it's our turn to perform. The team take their places and Sokka receives cheers from the girls and manly slaps from the boys.

"You performed that song better than I did two years ago, it was an amazing cover." I praise.

"Thanks, Aang but this is the difference between you and I , you put your whole soul in every performance, even I can notice that."

I laugh nervously and say. "You did a great job! You just need to let your emotions free."

"I will try but I'm sure you all are going to help me."

We all smile at him and I ask if everybody is ready, they all nod and the curtains open again.

The crowd cheers and whistles. I have to turn to make the introduction, but just as I do that, I see the person I was thinking about all day.

Sitting in the first row, my blue-eyed angel is staring at me with a beautiful smile.

* * *

**Oh yeah... Aang will have a panic attack (:**

**Katara's song is my first attempt to make a song heh...**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3, here**!

**Thanks for the reviews. They help me a lot ;D**

**I don't own ATLA, world! I'm not Bryke.**

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 3

Katara's POV

* * *

"Hello, Dear sister!" Sokka salutes. Now I'm sure it must be Christmas.

"Sokka, where have you been? I was worried sick!"

He smiles widely." I hope you don't have a plans for Christmas..."

"Why?"

"Because, dear sister, you are invited to my first performance with the legendary Aang White!"

"What!? He contracted you?"

"OH YES!"

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I give him a hug and he reciprocates. Wow. This is new.

"Thank you! Now put your best robes and let's go!"

I look at him and I notice that Sokka has teary eyes and the biggest smile on his face. I'm quite shocked. I haven't seen him like this since Yue agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Alright, but do I have to pay for the ticket?"

"No, Aang said that I could bring two people for each show."

My eyes open widely. He can't be Aang 'stormy eyes', I mean, 'Aang' is a very common name, right? And I don't think I'm lucky enough to have meet him, much less fall in love with him. Nah, it's impossible.

"How is he? I mean, is he weird or something like that? People say that he's a loner."

"Oh really? Well he's nothing like that! He was very kind with me, I was surprised because he even praised my talent, you know composers can be little bitches." I nod grumpily.

When I first met Pakku, he always told us that women couldn't sing as good as men but I proved him wrong. Ah, those were good times.

"Did you practice? This is huge, Sokka!"

"Yeah! His team is amazing, they are so different but very talented, Toph was there and she helped me practice with Teo. He explained Aang's relationship with all and said that Aang loves them very much and they love him back. Everybody was cool and welcoming but two girls weren't so happy, Azula and Jin, I know they are from the other team so I didnt worry, if you know what I mean." He grins and I laugh.

"Really? Is Aang okay with that?" I think this Aang is the one that stole my heart.

"Oh yeah, he's okay with everything. You should do an audition, he's searching an opera singer and I'm very sure you'll fit nicely."

"You know that I couldn't do it, even if I wanted to." I murmur and he frowns, sighing.

"Alright, I'm just suggesting."

I nod and he goes to his room to dress for the show. I hope he makes his dream come true. He deserves to be happy even if I'm not.

After an hour, we are ready to go and we walk, it's a beautiful night after all.

"Katara, when are you going to perform again?"

"What? I perform every night at the bar."

"You know what I mean."

"Sokka, you know I lost my ambition a long time ago."

"No, you didn't. You think it's gone, but deep down you know it's not true."

I know where this is going, and I want to avoid it. He always tries to convince me to make auditions and perform professionally on big stages but he doesn't know what I feel. I'm not be sure of what I want and it's hard to not have anyone caring about you. I don't want to give it a chance. What happened when everything seemed perfect ruined everything I've believed.

"You know my reasons. Just... don't start." I whisper.

We walk in silence until we arrive at Gyatso's theater, it's probably as big as the King's Palace with huge wooden doors and beautiful circles on the walls.

Sokka gives me the ticket and goes backstage to prepare for the show. I gasp when I see a sit in the first row has a reserved card with my name on it. That Aang is very generous. I take my place and notice two old ladies sitting beside me are gossiping and giggling like little girls. Perfect.

"Oh my Lord, have you see Mr. White? In person?" She has that jealous look. Poor lady.

"Yes and let me tell you, his stormy gray eyes are the most beautiful thing you will ever see... if you have the chance."

What? Stormy gray eyes? Most beautiful thing? It can't be... I need know. I carefully get closer to them so I can listen and try to act nonchalant.

"Tell me more." Asks the jealous one.

"His hair is soft and his facial features are ."

They are totally talking about my Aang. Oh, man! It seemed impossible. Mr. White stole my heart. Poetic...What?

After two minutes of pondering the news finally sink in, my heart starts pounding so hard I think I'm going to faint. He's here. Aang Goddamn White. And he's my brother's boss. Weird.

Suddenly the curtains open and Sokka appears, alone, with his violin. I recognize the song immediately because it's one of my favorites, it's called _Flying without wings_ by Aang, the heart-stealer.

Once he finishes the crowd claps loudly, I smile proudly at Sokka and he bows, winking at me. The curtains close and there's a short pause. Suddenly, my hands start sweating and the only thing I want right now is to that curtains to open.

The presenter of the show appears again and exclaims.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm honored to present a legend, who has changed music forever with his compositions and his legendary team. Please welcome, Aang White and his orchestra!"

The crowd stands up and the curtains open but I remain motionless. I can't stand. I'm too nervous. I look up and I instantly recognize him. I smile. I found Mr. Gray eyes.

He turns and notices me, and gives me the most beautiful stare. He stands there, not moving his eyes away from me, I giggle when I notice people are trying to see what he's staring.

Once Aang notices he gasps and compose himself then he flashes me a smile that could melt whole the South Pole.

"Before we start our Christmas special, we wanted to give you a Christmas present. My team and I are going perform a special song I compose early this morning. Well, you see, when you find an angel in the middle of a beautiful night sky, you get quite inspired. This composition is called 'Angel'. Hope you enjoy." He flashes me a smile at me and I blush.

The crowd cheers energetically and after a moment, he starts with the most passionate violin melody I've ever heard.

His eyes are softly closed and the smile he wears is saying what the violin isn't. His fingers move carefully but the sound is so clear and emotional that even the gossip ladies are crying from it's beauty. I can't believe a melody can be so beautiful, passionate and perfect. And I can't believe that maybe the song is inspired by me.

I can't help but cry. It's too beautiful to not cry. His solo ends and all the orchestra starts playing. I turn around and notice that even Prince Zuko and his... lady are smiling with teary eyes.

The song ends and every single soul at the theater claps. Very loud. The whole orchestra stands up and bows except Aang. He's looking at me like his heart is going to get out of his chest.

I stand up and whisper. "I loved it."

He smiles and motions the orchestra to continue with the repertory. And the cheerful Christmas melody starts playing throughout the whole theater.

* * *

Aang's POV

I finish the last part of the Christmas song and the theater erupts with cheers again. We all bow and smile at the crowd. I try to see Katara and she's still there, in the first row, smiling with teary eyes. Oh boy, did she hear her song? I've never been insecure but right now I'm going crazy thinking that maybe she didn't like the song.

The curtains close and Haru screams." Merry Christmas, buddies!"

We all give him a simultaneous hug and Toph suggests. "Who wants a drink at Les Grace? I invite!"

Everybody agrees and Ty Lee begs me to go and I nod enthusiastically, I will go as soon as I find my angel.

I don't have to search for to long because she's there, talking to Sokka. Wait... He said earlier that his sister would come. No way! She's his sister. I don't know if i should laugh or cry.

As soon as I turn and decide to give them privacy, I hear Sokka scream my name. I turn around and see him motioning me to come. I comply.

"Aang, I want you to meet my sister, Katara."

I look at her and she's completely flushed. "Hello Mr. White it's nice to finally meet you." She says sarcastically, smiling dreamily and giving me the 'don't tell him' look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Katara."

We hear Toph scream. "Come here, Snoozles!"

"Go with Toph, Sokka. I want to talk to Katara for a moment, if you don't mind, we will see you there."

"Of course, we will be at Faleu's, Azula 'asked politely' the owner to open just for us and he complied. See you!"

Ha! Azula is everything but polite. I nod, laughing and he leaves, not before winking at me.

"I can't believe he let you do that."

I smirk and ask." Why Angel, am I so bad?"

She laughs softly. "No, Aang. It's just that my brother is very overprotective with me."

"It helps that I'm his idol or something."

We laugh and she suddenly smiles, eyes glowing. "That song was very beautiful, thank you."

"Just for you, Katara. A beautiful song for a beautiful lady."

She blushes lightly and murmurs, embarrassed. "I wrote a song about you as well."

"And what's the name?"

I get closer and she whispers, looking straight to me in the eyes. "Gray eyes."

And that makes it. I just can't control myself when I'm with her, so I let myself lose in her eyes and I kiss her, with all my heart, trying to express what she makes me feel. And she kisses me back, and I instantly understand, she's trying to do the same. Just like that, with that kiss, I'm in heaven, again.

She's wonderful and I don't mind if everyone can see it. I know that now she will be seen as my lover, muse or whatever but for the first time in my life, I really don't care.

I put my arms around her waist to deepen the kiss and she takes me face with her hands to do the same. It's like we are connected. After God-knows-how-long, we break the kiss and smile at each other.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see who it is. Bad idea.

"Hey Aang! I just wanted to make sure that you were coming but I know you are with company so... I'm sorry."

I smile nervously. "Don't worry, Suki. We will go to te bar in a moment."

"What's your name? I'm surprised, we NEVER get to meet Aang's girlfriends."

I glare daggers at Suki and she just winks. "I'm Katara. Sokka's sister."

"Oh a pleasure to meet you, well, I should be going now! See you both there!" She gives Katara a polite smile and she flashes me a mischievous grin and a 'you have to tell me everything' look.

"Was she your lover?" Bold and jealous.

"No, we tried but it didn't work. She's just a very good friend." She nods, frowning. I give her a reassuring smile and she smiles back.

"Shall we go to Faleu's? I hope you know where is it."

"Of course! That's where I work, singing every midnight, every day but right now all the workers are in Christmas break."

She's a singer. I knew it. Her voice is too clear and soft and beautiful to not be a from a singer.

"I hope you sing a song for me one day."

She grins mischievously. "Someday, Gray eyes."

* * *

"Aang brought a girl!"

"No way!"

"Well, well ,well look what we got here."

"I can't believe it, he actually let us see his muse!"

"She's a beauty!"

"Hey! That's my sister!"

"Look at her hair!"

"Hellooooo Sugar Queen!"

They all laugh and Katara and I blush furiously. Suki, Teo, Azula, Layla, Haru, Sokka, Ty lee and Toph are sitting in chairs around the little stage, and for the looks of their faces I realize that they are completely drunk and they left the theater, 20 minutes ago!

"Hello guys! Where is the rest?"

"They went to celebrate Christmas with their parents... Boring!"

"Toph, that's understandable. They don't see them in the whole year."

"Anyways! Aren't you going to present Sugar Queen there?"

"Oh yeah, Guys this is Katara, Sokka's sister."

"Hi Katara! Are you Aang's lover?" Ty Lee asks cheerfully. I'm going to kill her.

"Um.. I-I don't know, why don't you ask him?" She smirks at me and shakes her head.

I catch the message and say. "No, Ty Lee. I just met her."

"Oh I was just saying, I mean, she got beautiful blue eyes."

The whole table is looking at us and after two awkward seconds they start laughing, we join them. Thank God they are so drunk , they won't remember a thing tomorrow.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU ALL!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TOPH!"

Toph, Suki and Sokka are drinking whiskey like there's no tomorrow and the others are talking loudly about sex positions. Katara is drinking red wine, trying to not laugh at all their faces.

I smile, she's so cute when she's quiet.

"Hey! You want to go out?"

"Oh yes! Thanks! I can't deal with Azula's explanation about 'The art of making love' any longer." We snicker and stand up, trying to not make them notice that we are leaving but Sokka catch us.

"Be careful, lover boy!" We blush and they all laugh. Hard. Well, I was expecting him to kill me so it's fine.

"Toph is a sweetheart, don't you think?"

"Totally, her proper vocabulary could rival The King himself." I say sarcastically.

She ggigles and I ask, frowning. "Why are you trying to hide what happened yesterday?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?."

She looks down and mutters. "I just don't want anyone to ruin this."

I smile sadly and take her chin softly so she can see me in the eyes.

"I'm not going to allow anyone get between us, if you worry about my team you must know that they want me to bring a have a lover or something. They say I'm a loner."

"Layla said that you never let them see your previous lovers? Why is that?"

"You know Layla?"

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends."

"oh well... She's very nice, she always wants to help."

"I know, she's quite caring... But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, sorry, well... I didn't tell anyone about them because it was nothing serious. They were nightstands, but just with the ones that wanted to. I do that when I can't bear the loneliness, I'm not proud of it but.. Everybody needs somebody, you know."

She frowns and touches my face. Her soft hands rub my cheek and I close my eyes, trying to not cry.

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Because my life is not a fairy tale."

"You can tell me."

I let a single tear fall and she wipes it immediately. And I think that maybe I can trust her like I did, a long time ago.

"Well, ten years ago, on this same day, I found out something about the only person I cared about and it wasn't good news..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_London, England -1823_

_"Gyatso?"_

_"Come in, Aang. I want to give you a lesson."_

_"But Gyatso, it's Christmas! You should be with your family."_

_"My boy. The only family I have is you. And you are the only one that I need, besides we need to practice, you are almost ready to master the violin."_

_I smile gratefully at him and he gives me a hug. Since he found me trying to play an old violin at church, he has taught me everything about music and helped me improve with the violin. I'm grateful, he's been like a father to me that's why I know something is wrong with Gyatso. I can feel it. This is the same feeling I've got when my best friend, Kuzon said he was leaving England with his family last month._

_He starts crying softly and I break the hug, confused. "What's wrong, Gyatso? Are you hurt?"_

_"No, Aang. I have something to tell you."_

_"You can tell me anything, I won't tell but it's not like I have somebody else than you."_

_"Aang don't say that, you just have to open your heart and let people in. Maybe if you try you could find someone. Promise me that you will."_

_"I promise, Gyatso. But please tell me what's wrong, I'm getting worried."_

_"It's hard to say this but... I'm not going to be able to give you more lessons."_

_"Why? Am I that bad?" _

_"No, you're wonderful. The best student I've ever had. It's just... I can't allow you to see me like this"_

_"What you mean?"_

_"I have... The doctors say that I have leukemia."_

_I think that in that moment, my heart skips a beat. The only person I've trust and cared about is dying. And I can't do anything about it. Why? Why everything falls apart? Why do I have to lose everything? Maybe I'm not meant to be happy. _

_I start crying and he opens his arms so I can hug him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why? I could have been with you! I would have taken care of you... I just...Why?"_

_"Aang, please understand. I didn't want you to suffer like you're doing now. I don't want you to feel guilty or some sort of responsibility and I ...-"_

_"No! I would never even consider you as a charge! Never!"_

_"Please, don't make it more painful. Just... leave me. I'm sure you will find an amazing teacher and-"_

_"I won't. You will be my only teacher and I'll stay here until is your time to go."_

_"...You don't need to do that."_

_"I want to do it. You were there when I was falling apart, you taught me how to never give up on people and how to make sacrifices for people in need even if not worth it. I won't leave you and I don't care if you don't like it, I will do it because you're the only friend I've got and friends help each other." He smiles and looks at me with his old and kind eyes._

_"Aang, you have become my wisest pupil. I'm so proud of you, you are so strong and caring, you're not that little boy I found in church with old clothes and a broken violin...a-and for you, I'll try to live a little more, so you can become the violinist you deserve to be."_

_"Gyatso! That can wait, really I...-"_

_"You are worth the effort, and I'm sure that you will be the one of the best, I've never seen such emotion in one performance, perfect is impossible, but you are close to it. Besides, we can hang out more." He winks at me and I smile. I realize that time is not enough and I decide to not waste it. Never again._

_A month later, full of laughter and practices, Gyatso calls me from his bedroom, close to midnight._

_"What is it? Are you alright?"_

_"Aang, come here and give me a hug. I just don't want to be alone."_

_I instantly know what's happening. He's dying. I feel like the world is destroying in front of me, I don't want him to go, but I also know that he needs me right now._

_I give him the hug and I sigh, trying to not cry, to be strong for him."Can't you stay? I-I just don't want to feel alone again... Y-You're my only best friend, I'll miss you so much." I murmur, shedding a tear._

_"You won't be alone, Aang. Every time you play and a little wind blows at you, that will be me, saying hello. I'm very sure you will find someone, it will be unexpected, you just need to open your heart when she comes."_

_I nod and look at his dark eyes, closing slowly. "When will I see you again?"_

_He smiles softly and whispers. "In heaven." _

_Gyatso closes his eyes and i wonder if I ever going to find someone that cares like him._

_End flashback._

* * *

"I tried to find that someone after a year, but a talent-hunter found me and I became famous, when I had 18, I traveled all around the world, performing and searching for somebody, just anybody but she never came."

"But what about your orchestra? You found them traveling right?"

"I care about them. They make me happy and my music does too but... I can't give all my love because they won't give theirs back. Does that makes sense?"

"Yes, I totally understand. I mean... I-I lost my parents too, they were sacrificed for my sake and my brother's. I made bad things as well so I can't judge... I, well...I wanted someone to care about me and I... I don't know but, I think I found who I was looking for."

She looks at me and I can see her soul in those beautiful blue eyes and I know what she means. She's waiting, hoping I feel the same so I take her hand and I look back.

"You know what? I think I found who I was looking for too and... I-I'm not going to let you escape."

She gasps and suddenly starts crying softly. I wipe her tears just like she did before."What's wrong?"I ask, worried.

"Nothing, it's just that two days ago I was alone, wondering if someday I could find someone that cares and... You are everything I was hoping to find and... I'm just... scared, I've never felt like this before, I don't know if you feel the same but I think... that...I'm in love with you."

She finishes and I kiss her, with all my heart.

I realize that I have lied to myself all my life, she's the only thing, the only person who could change my mind. I've always composed sad songs, but I wrote my first love composition for her. I was searching someone that cares about me, but I understood that the thing I needed the most was somebody to love. She inspired what nobody could.

She gasps but then she reciprocates with the same emotion and smiles into the kiss. I smile as well and break the kiss, placing my forehead on hers, I whisper.

"You are not the only one, angel."

"Aang, why do call me angel? I'm not even close to one."

"I found you when I was looking to the sky, trying to get inspiration. And just as I was going to make a wish to the moon, you appeared below me. It's like you fell from the sky and... Well, I'm sure you are the best beautiful thing I've ever seen." She blushes and I grin widely.

"You are cheesy."

"Is that a problem?"

"No at all." We smile at each other for a moment and I realize that I need to ask her the question, I don't want to lose her. I don't want to waste time.

"Katara?"

"Aang?"

"I know that you just met me, but I feel like I know you since forever... B-But I would love to be the person to care about you and-"

"Yes."

"W-What?"

"I want to be someone that inspires you, the one that dries your tears at night, the only one you love. I feel the same and I want the same and I know people will think this is impulsive and reckless if they hear about it and-"

"No, angel. They would know that is love."

I finally see everything so clear. This is what I wanted, all this time.

* * *

**Oh yeah.**

**Next chapter will be angsty hehe...**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who has lost a loved one. Maybe I don't know the feeling but I do know it hurts like a bitch.**

**Hope you like it!**

**No, I don't own Avatar. I'm not that lucky. **

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 4

Katara's POV

* * *

Aang explains to me everything, he tells me more about Gyatso, about how much he loved him as a father and how much he still misses him. He explains his love for music and how he is always inspired by the beauty of nature. He also tells me about his travels, how big the Eiffel Tower is and how delicious is the food in Italy, how many people he have met and how many people changed his life and he explains a little of his past, even if it hurts.

He trustes me with all his heart and I keep refraining. That's just senseless.

"I hope I'm not boring you, I just... I don't know, it's weird but, I just feel like I need to tell you everything."

"I want to tell my story to you too, A but... I just can't talk about my past and not get hurt in the process."

"Don't worry. You don't have to."

I smile at him and suddenly he stands up dramatically, with his chin up. "Where are you going?"

"Let's go to drink! It's Christmas!"

"Aren't we supposed to go to church or something like that?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot that you are a saint. Could you pray for me?"

"Ha ha. Very amusing."

"What? Am I wrong?"

"I'll show you how much of a saint I am."

_One hour later..._

"Katara! How can you do it? I mean...Whaaat?"

"Oh you don't know what we drank back in Russia. We aren't as light-headed as others!"

We went to a bar close to the park named 'Gesto', there were just two couples and a fat man drinking. The bartender didn't recognize Aang so we could just lose it. Now Aang is starting to alucinate and he has just drank a glass of whiskey. What a baby! I'm a little dizzy but that's understandable. I just drank a whole bottle of rum!

"Did you just... call me light-headed?"

"Indeed. And let me tell you, dear... you are a veeery... Handsome one."

"Is that so?"

"M-mhm."

"Well... You aren't an ugly twisted...witch! That's for sure!" The alcohol makes him bold.

"Aren't you a little joker?"

"Sometimes... When I'm with...beauties."

"You think I'm a beauty?" Oh... This is going to be good.

He blushes and whispers. "I think you are a goddess."

"Really?" Now is my time to blush.

"I mean... I don't know what you think about yourself, but you're actually quite perfect to me."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are lying and drunks don't lie."

"Maybe I'm not lying."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to lose it."

"Lose what?"

"My control."

"With who?"

"You."

"Then let go."

I stare at him with wide eyes and he gazes back, boldly. His gray eyes are lost but not just because of the alcohol, his eyes are lost with lust.

He slowly smirks drunkly and moves my hair aside clumsily to whisper in my left ear. "I. Want. You." And that makes it.

I kiss him. Hard. I try to not take his clothes off but I just can't help it. He feels my desperation and asks, with the most sensual voice someone could produce.

"My house?"

He closes the little space between us and kiss my jaw, my shoulder and my neck, sucking lightly at my pulse. I can't help but moan. I take his hands and put them on my breasts and just as I was going to take his pants off, suddenly he pulls away and looks me with confused eyes.

I frown and ask. "What's wrong?"

"Um... H-Have you done this before? I mean..."

"I...yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I-I just… I don't want to ruin this. I don't want this to be just a nightstand. I can't lose you like that. You are special to me." He runs his hand through my shoulders and then to my cheek and I smile. He's not like the others. He actually cares about me.

"I don't want to ruin this as well but... you know what's the difference between this time and the others?

"What is it?"

"You were with sluts before, and I'm not like that."

He smiles and I reciprocate "But we're a little drunk, maybe you will regret it later."

"Well, we are not _drunk_, drunk. if we were actually drunk we wouldn't have walked all this way to your house."

"True..."

"Aang, I'm not leaving anytime soon. You know why?"

"No, I don't."

"Because I've never felt like this before and I'm not letting this slip away so easily. This is too important for me."

"You feel like that too?"

"Yeah."

He gets closer and press his forehead against mine. "I don't think it's a good idea to do that, I'm quite buzzed aand I really don't want to hurt you, sometimes I-I can't control myself."

I sigh and smile. He doesn't want to hurt me, even when he's drunk. "Maybe you're right, but can I sleep here tonight? I mean I can't go back now, it's very dangerous."

"Oh Sure."

We lay in bed in our underclothes. I was surprised to see someone so lean and well-built at the same time, I think it must be the violin, well... Maybe something else.

He puts his strong and lean arms around my waist, I snuggle closer, putting my arms around his as well and I smell his scent. Rum, fancy cologne and something that could just be described as Aang.

"Please… don't leave me when we… you know… finally do it. I just...I-I can't deal with that... Not again." I try to not sob but I fail.

"I'm not going anywhere, angel. Why don't you think I would do such thing?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time. It's Christmas after all."

I sigh nervously and explain. " You knew who he was… All started two years ago, when I just got the job at Faleu's. I was just one of the bartenders back then and he was just a persuasive... criminal…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Faleu's bar - 1831_

_"Hey! Brunette!"_

_"Yes, Sir?" I really shouldn't have turned around._

_"There is not need to be so formal, blue eyes."_

_"Why? I don't know you." Those brown eyes and that Spanish accent could kill anyone._

_"We can fix that."_

_"…How?"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"K-Katara. And yours?"_

_"Jet, baby."_

_I blush furiously and he smirks with a mischievous glow in his eyes. I just met him and I want to go to bed with him… What? When did I become like this? Oh yes, since I met Mr. Hot accent._

_"Nice to meet you, Jet. Now, what would you like to drink?"_

_"You."_

_"May I ask how are you going to do that?" I smirk._

_He takes my chin in his hands and pecks my lips softly. "Why don't we find out?"_

_"I'm working right now."_

_"Then stop working."_

_"Its my first day of work."_

_"Then tell them that you were kidnapped."_

_"But that's not true."_

_"That's not a problem."_

_I grin. "Alright." Whatever. I've got nothing to lose._

_End Flashback._

* * *

"I just wanted an adventure and since that night everything changed, including myself. I was corrupted by him, he taught me how to use a gun but he also showed me how to let things go and... When you found him and gave him the chance to perform with your orchestra, he couldn't stop talking about you, how amazing you were and how kind you were by giving him a second chance after all the bad things he had done, and he said that he would change for me…" Mr. Gray eyes wipes my tears with his fingers and smiles sadly, nodding his head, motioning me to continue and I comply.

"… He loved the piano so much and performing with you, he actually wanted me to meet you but I never had the chance because of my work and I-I can still remember everything about him." I pause, trying to not breakdown in front of him but he doesn't mind at all, he still has that reassuring smile and that sad gleam in his eyes.

"But if everything was so great then… What happened?"

"W-Well, he wasn't a prince or something but I though he was enough for me. And I admit that we did things… that I can't even say out loud without regretting them… that doesn't mean he didn't help me. Because of him, I could perform again and be bold enough to not care about what other people said about me. The thing was… he didn't care for me. Not enough. His music and his friends were more important and I was some sort of distraction but I didn't mind at the time, I just wanted company."

Aang nods gloomily and I know he understands because I remember he said that he did… almost the same when he felt alone.

"He was like a friend to me, a senseless adventure. He helped me and I cared about him but… I didn't love him. I had to tell him because I just couldn't keep lying to him so when I did, everything fell apart. He started killing people without a reason again and when I found out I just… I broke up with him and the next day I found him dead… in my bedroom. I cant help but think that is his dead is my fault, I mean…I-I was supposed to help him and I just gave up on him."

Impossible to hold it anymore, I cry my heart out, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kisses my forehead and says.

"Katara, Jet was an amazing pianist and I knew from the first time I saw him that there was someone that helped him with his demons. I know you think its your fault but Jet was the one that decided his fate. You were scared and you just did what you thought it was the best."

"All this time and you never told anyone about this?"

"I didn't have anyone that cared and I don't know I just didn't want anyone to get involved or feel guilty."

"That's just…" He pauses and looks at me with wide eyes and an open mouth."The most selfless and bravest thing someone could do. You didn't tell the truth so people didn't get involved and you let believe them that you were the one that is responsible of Jets death when he was the only one who had the fault… Why did you decide to tell me?"

"You told me everything, without hesitating. I know it must have hurt a lot to open old wounds. If you could do that, I must do it for you too, even if it hurts like a bitch."

"You are truly amazing."

"I don't feel like that."

"But you are. And I swear to you, you wont be alone as long as you let me be with you alright?…Look at me, Katara. The only thing you deserve is happiness."

"You really think I'm not guilty? Sokka was the only one that believed me."

"Yes. Don't worry as long as I'm with you I will protect you from those hateful people."

"Thank you, Aang. And I think you're still wrong."

"Why?"

"You are the only angel here, you just saved me from myself."

"Anything for you, Katara."

* * *

Aang's POV

After that night, everything changed. It's been three weeks since we met. Katara and I decided to not make things awkward and take it slow, we just really don't want to ruin what we have and the only ones that know our secret are Sokka, Toph and Suki but the weird thing is that we didn't even tell them anything!

Katara invited me to Faleu's because she said that she has a surprise for me. I have an idea but I don't want to get to conclusions.

"Faleu's bar, please."

He gives me a knowing smirk. "What?"

"Sir, have I told you about my other passengers?"

"Never, Carter. Why?"

"Oh you see, Miss Arkwood is one of them and asked about you."

"Oh! About what?"

"That's confidential, Sir."

He winks at me and my jaw drops open. This is new, Carter is not the one of people that smirks or winks!

"Oh alright."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Did you finally find your muse?" He grins mischievously and I grin back.

"That's confidential, Carter."

"Fair enough."

We arrive at the bar and Carter whispers to me the most unexpected thing I could have heard of him in a million years.

"Good luck, gray-eyed angel."

"Aren't you a little box of surprises today?"

"You don't even know, Sir."

And before I could even blink, he leaves. That's not like Carter at all but it's not like I'm his wife or something.

I enter the bar and a girl, maybe eighteen with big green eyes stops me. I frown quizzically and ask. "What?"

"Are you Aang?"

"...Yes."

"Then you must wait here."

"Why? I mean... I have to meet someone here and-"

"I know. Just sit there and wait."

She motions me to sit and I comply. Suddenly the crowd at the bar start clapping, there must be a hundred people in here. There is a little stage lit with big candles. A woman with a beautiful long blue dress and crystals in her ears stands in front of everyone and when she turns around and every single person stops talking, I instantly know. It's blue eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, I'm honored to be here performing in front of you. I heard that Mr. White is here..."

Everybody starts cheering but luckily nobody turns around. Oh she's so going to pay.

"Well, tonight I'm going to perform a new song called 'Angel', hope you enjoy."

She flashes me that kind of smile,the one that can heal and kill at the same time, that makes you want to jump off a cliff or take your heart off from your chest to give it to her. I try to smile back but I'm just too dazed to react.

She closes her eyes, breathes deeply and starts singing.

_Soulful heart,_

_Don't leave me._

_Soulless stare,_

_Don't go._

_Just let me love you,_

_And don't refuse me._

_In my eyes,_

_You are perfect._

_Just perfect,_

_My angel._

_Careless mind,_

_Don't give in._

_Careful hands,_

_Carry on._

_Just let me stay,_

_And don't refrain._

_In my life,_

_You'll always,_

_Just always be,_

_My only, angel._

I've never heard someone so passionate at singing, it's like her soul is pouring from her beautiful mouth, she's truly perfect and that song is the one she promised she would sing, along time ago. The one she wrote just for me.

She finishes and the next thing I know is that I'm in that little stage, kissing her. Senselessly and passionately. And she kisses back, expressing the same.

After what it seems like forever she breaks the kiss and says, completely and utterly flushed. "Aang, everyone is watching us."

I smirk. She's always the careful one. "Don't worry, it's just you and me right now." I whisper and she hugs me and I gladly return it.

Out of nowhere, the crowd starts clapping fervently and a familiar voice screams. "Now that's what I call a good lover!"

We look at each other and say simultaneously. "Toph."

"Good evening to you too, lovebirds."

Katara bows softly and gets off the stage with me following her.

"Are you with someone?" Katara asks Toph.

"Oh you already know who." Toph has been going out with a lot of men, since things with Teo didn't work out, she praised his abilities with the wheelchair the problem was that they were too different but they still friends.

Now Toph is hooking up with Haru who just broke up with his two years girlfriend. They seem to have a lot in common but we'll see later.

"So what was all that about, Katara?"

"What you mean?"

"You've never sung a love song."

Katara blushes and looks at me pleadingly. I say for her. "Maybe she's in love."

"With who?" Toph grins widely.

"TOPH!" We simultaneously say her name and she snorts wickedly.

"Alright! Alright! But Aang... Sokka will kill you if you get her pregnant even if you're his biggest inspiration."

"He doesn't have to worry and Toph, shouldn't you be with Haru? I heard he gets quite excited when he drinks and a girl is with him." I smirk with mischief and Katara giggles.

"This is not over, Twinkle Toes."

"Oh you will be over."

"Stop! I'm the pervert here!"

"Oh you have to know my secrets, you need more knowledge."

"Oh I hate you!" She opens her arms to give us a hug. We comply and she whispers. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Toph."

"I'm sure you will find someone, don't give up!"

"I won't! I'm stronger than that, lovebirds." She winks at us and leaves.

We go through the door and I suggest we go to the Aix's park for a walk and she complies.

"Well Katara, I don't know what to say I... The song was beautiful and your voice, Lord. Your voice was perfect, I could see your soul in your eyes... And I realized something when you finished performing and I can't keep it to myself anymore."

"What is it?"

"Katara, I love you and you're the most wonderful thing I've seen, felt and cared about, I'm sure about that now and I don't know about you but-"

"Aang, I love you too."

And we kiss. It's a sweet one, is not desperate but tender, poured with love.

"You know, Aang... You still have my heart."

"You have mine too."

* * *

Katara's POV

We keep walking and talkinh until a familiar voice screams loudly. "Katara! Aang!"

We gasp and simultaneously scream. "Sokka, what happened?!"

"Yue's hurt!"

"What? How?" I gasp.

"We were arriving home when a shadow goes out, I thought it was a cat or something but it was a man with a weird beard and he had a gun pointed to me, he wanted to kill me! He laughed like the Devil himself and shot the gun. I thought I would die in that moment but no... Yue had stood in front of me and...she has a bullet in her chest and I don't know what to do! Help me!"

Yue, my best friend, sacrificed herself for my brother. And she got hurt. I start shaking and when I think I'm falling, Aang catches me.

"Calm down, Sokka. Is she unconscious?" Aang asks calmy.

"No but right now she's at home with the doctor so I don't know."

"Alright. Let's go."

Once we arrive to our house, Yue and the doctor are in the living room.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Sokka says, terrified.

The doctor looks down and asks. "Who's not related to her?"

"Me." Aang claims.

"Could you come with me?"

"Uh...sure."

"Would you excuse us."

"Go ahead." I say. I look at Sokka and he is not even listening, he's hugging Yue.

They leave and I instantly know, she's not okay. She won't survive. And knowing hurts like a bitch. When they return, Aang motions me to come and I comply.

"She is not going to be alright, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Arkwood." The doctor replies.

"The bullet went right through her heart, it's a miracle she's still breathing... Maybe she's just here to say goodbye." Aang explains, with a teary smile.

"I-I understand... I'm going to tell Sokka." I say solemnly, trying to not cry.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"No, but... I have to be for Sokka."

"I could tell him, angel."

"No, Aang. I just need you to be beside me."

He nods and we walk to the couch, where Yue is laying, looking pale and without strength with my brother sitting beside her, crying. I get closer and turn to see if Aang is behind. "I'm right here." He whispers and wipes the tears falling from my eyes. I smile gratefully. He's all I need to feel strong.

"Sokka."

"She's going to die, isn't she? She just wants to say goodbye."

"Did you hear us?"

"No, Katara. My heart told me that in the moment she stepped in front of me but I didn't believe it, I just couldn't."

"Then we should give her a proper goodbye when she wakes up."

And in that moment she opens her crystal blue eyes and gasps. "I'm s-sorry."

"Why did you do that, Yue? I'm the one that should have been shot. Why?"

"Sokka, I-I did it... because it was the right-t thing to do."

"I love you. I love you so much. And I'm sorry, I-I couldn't save you."

"I-I l-love you so much, too... Don't be sorry. I'll see you again."

"Where?"

"I-In heaven." Two tears fall from her eyes and looks at me, smiling a little. "Katara, be with Aang-" Now she looks at Aang with the same smile and he nods solemnly, shedding a tear. "-And don't let go... You both deserve to love... Like I did."

"I love you, sister."

"I love you too, sister."

We hug and I cry my soul out, I can't believe she's leaving, she's slipping away in front of me and I can't do anything about it. Maybe she's meant to go, maybe she's not meant to live and I understand, everything happens for a reason but right now I can't see the bright side of this. I just unfair.

"Don't leave me, Yue." Sokka whispers, crying softly.

Yue smiles sadly and tries to get closer, Sokka knew what that meant and he kisses her and for the first time I realize that his heart was with her, after all this time.

"Love, I'll always be with you."

And after saying that, she closes her eyes to never open them again.

* * *

**Katara's song is my second attempt to make one hehe...**

**And do not worry about Sokka, he will find love again, even if he hurts trying.**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! :D**

**I am sorry for keeping you waiting but homework is killing me! **

**Thanks for your reviews! And sorry for not correcting the last chapter, I really didn't have time. **

**Now I'll stop and let you read... Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own ATLA, okay? It's just impossible.**

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 5

Aang's POV

* * *

Two hours have passed. Yue died at dawn. Sokka is still motionless. Katara is crying in her bedroom. I'm trying to not lose control.

Katara and Sokka didnt say a word since she closed her eyes, I thanked the doctor and he left, saying that he was sorry about our loss. Now Yue's body is getting purple and nobody does nothing so I decide to talk to Sokka. I hope he doesn't kill me.

"Maybe we should sent a message to her family."

"..." He lowers his head and I frown.

"Sokka, I think we should contract a funerary. It's not healthy to keep her here."

"..." I notice he's sobbing quietly and I put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Man. Are you alright?"

"..."

"I know you're hurting right now but we can't just let her in the couch, watching her and..."

"Don't talk to me."

"What?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sokka, I just want to help you..."

"You think this is easy? She's gone!"

"I... I know it hurts, Sokka. But you're not the only one suffering! Look at Katara! Can't you see that she just lost her best friend?!"

"You don't know what it's like Aang! You haven't lost anyone!"

"WHAT? You think you're the only one that has been through something like this?! You have no idea, SokKa!"

"I'm sorry but SHE'S GONE! I DON'T CARE!"

"How could you say that?"

"I... want to die. I have nothing left here...If she's not here then... I shouldn't be here too."

"Listen to me, Sokka. She sacrificed for you. She decided this. This is not your fault. This is how she showed her love for you... I know it hurts so bad and you're tearing apart but you have to be strong because of Katara."

"I... I can't protect Katara. I'm useless...Yue was... I lost the love I loved the most and she's never coming back."

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT! Your sister is suffering too...You can't be so selfish! She doesn't deserve this shit!"

"I can't live without Yue!"

"Then Katara is not that important to you, if you want to die and you claim to have nothing left here then... She's nothing to you!"

"What?!" He stares at me and I gaze back, trying to make him realize what he said. I frown at him and after what it seems like forever, he gasps. "I... I can't lose her... Katara is the only thing I've got left."

"If you don't give up, you won't. I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

I smile a little and he wipes his eyes forcefully. "I just know it."

And he hugs me, crying. I couldn't let him lose himself. He can't give up. He won't suffer like I did. Katara doesn't deserve to suffer, not anymore. I know he will carry on. Sokka is not weak.

I reciprocate, patting his back. "Thanks, Aang." "No problem, man."

"I'm sorry for saying that but... I feel like my heart has been taken away from my chest. I feel like my soul is crying to leave with her. I can't breathe without hurting. She was my everything."

"Sokka, I've learned that things have a way to come back to us. You will be able to find someone else." He breaks the hug and looks at me in the eye, enraged.

"But I don't want to replace her! Don't you get it?! I can't love anyone, they always leave..."

"I'm not saying that you have to replace her! And I know that she took your heart when she left but... You must not give up! You have to live even if it hurts in the process, even if it destroys you completely. You know why? Because if you stop trying, then Yue sacrificed herself for nothing."

We stay in silence for a moment until Katara comes to the living room and sits between Sokka and I.

"I think it would be proper to tell the King."

"King?"

"Yue was the only princess of Russia."

"He will kill me." Sokka murmurs, nervously.

Katara smiles sadly and whispers. "Yue would have laughed."

"... I really don't think that man was after you, Sokka." I say solemnly.

"What?"

"Zuko told me that there have been a lot of murder attempts to all the royalty, around the world, he has been attacked five times already and the only thing that saved him was that he is allowed to attack back and kill the murderer."

"What?" They simultaneously say.

"Yes, I think you should say that to the King in the letter, that would prevent your death."

We all smile sadly and Sokka stands up, looking at Yue with teary eyes.

"I'll write to him, I was her fiancée after all."

We look at him with wide eyes and Katara hisses. "Why didn't you tell us that you were engaged?"

"Because... That's why we went out, I proposed to her just before everything happened."

"Oh my god... " Katara hugs him. He reciprocates, trying to hold back his tears.

"Don't worry, Katara."

"You don't need to hide your feelings, Sokka."

"I'm not. I just... A friend told me that... Even if Yue is not here anymore, that doesn't mean I'm alone... It's not the end of the world." He sheds a tear and smiles at me. I smile back.

She breaks the hug and takes my hand softly. "You won't be alone. Aang and I are here."

"... I know."

* * *

After writing a letter to Yue's father, buying a coffin, asking a priest to make the ceremony and telling to all Yue's friends the sad news, we are ready to say goodbye.

Now we are all gathered at the graveyard and we are just waiting Sokka, who hasn't arrived yet.

All the orchestra is here, except Suki but I know she never liked her that much. They always said that she was the opposite of Sokka. Caring and delicate as a beautiful rose. Right now all the guys except Sokka are sobbing or with tears in their eyes. The girls are crying openly less Toph and Layla, who are quiet, watching Yue's coffin. They were Yue's best friends and they couldn't believe she was gone.

Katara's hands are trembling and I can tell she's holding her tears. "Why Sokka is not here? ... He did everything."

"Maybe he's just nervous or he's getting ready, you know Sokka."

"You're probably right."

I take her hand softly and look her beautiful sad blue eyes. She smiles softly but I can see there's something else. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lie when you look at me... This hurts a lot. I've tried to hold it but I just... I can't do it anymore. I watched her die... She's gone, Aang."

"I know it hurts, love but don't try to hide it. Cry. Scream. Please don't drown in pain. And if you can't bare it, I'll hold you. I am here for you."

She hugs me and cries her heart out. "I am afraid to lose you... Just like he did, I just can't lose you... I know that's selfish but I don't want you to go. I'll fall apart if you do."

"I won't go anywhere."

She pulls me close to her and kisses me. She's crying in the kiss but I don't mind. I take her face in my hands and reciprocate. This kiss is different to the others. It's full of love and pain at the same time, it's almost unbearable but I understand. I know she's hurting and she needs me.

I break the kiss and smile at her sadly. "Don't cry, angel." I whisper, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, love... I'm sorry for ruining your suit. I didn't mean to. I'll clean it."

"You won't do anything, it's not important." She presses her forehead against mine and whispers, with the saddest voice I've heard.

"I love you so much."

I peck her lips her and whisper with the same emotion. "I love you too."

"I should tell the priest to continue. We can't make them wait for him."

"I'll tell him."

"Thank you." She sighs and smiles at me lovingly.

"No problem, angel."

I find the priest talking to Yue's father. "Excuse me? Can I talk with Ren for a second?"

"Of course." Yue's father replies kindly.

"Thank you."

When we met, he was very sad by the news but he wasn't angry or thirsty with vengeance. He seemed so calm and reserved, Maybe is a King's thing but I'll never forget what he said to me...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Arkwood's house_

_London, England - 1834_

_"Where's she?"_

_"The nurses are preparing her for the burial ceremony."_

_"Who are you?" He asks calmly._

_"Aang, Aang White."_

_"It's an honor to finally meet you, Aang. Yue talked a lot about you and Katara."_

_I can feel my face flush. "Really?"_

_"Yes. She also told me that you were a very good friend."_

_"Thank you, Sir." He sighs and smiles sadly._

_"You know... She's in a better place. I sort of knew that this was going to happen and... What she did was very beautiful and brave. Her mother did the same for me."_

_"She sacrificed herself for you?"_

_"Yes. Some men were trying to kill me eight years ago but she stepped in front of me and fought but... It wasn't enough."_

_"... Your daughter was amazing and if she was able to give her life for Sokka, I'm sure he was worth it and that he won't waste that chance."_

_"I know and well she had a beautiful soul so I won't blame her or anyone... I know she's not completely gone. I'll see her again."_

_"How can you be so sure about that?"_

_"Aang, you just have to believe that heaven is real."_

_He reminds me of Gyatso, he always talked about heaven and God. I smile kindly. "You are very wise." _

_He chuckles softly and explains. "I've got my years of experience... Although I'm very sad, I know that Yue is with her mother and they are just waiting for me. When my time comes, I'll join them."_

_"Do you think that can happen?"_

_"Yes. Because if you wish it with all your heart, it will happen."_

_"But what will happen with your kingdom? I mean… there is no one to take your place."_

_"Don't worry about that. My brother is still alive, he will take charge."_

_"How can you be so calm?"_

_"Because everything happens for a reason, Aang."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Father, I think we should continue. Maybe Sokka isn't coming."

"This can happen, Aang, even more when it's your girlfriend who is the one that died."

I nod sadly and Ren pats my back. "My boy, why are you so worried?"

"I don't know, I'm just afraid for Sokka, he is in a lot of pain right now."

"Do you remember when Gyatso died and you wouldn't even talk to me?" I nod gloomily. "Well, that was your way to deal with his death, everybody deals with this in a different way. Don't worry about him, he just needs time to heal. And if he ever lose himself, I'm very sure you will be there to remind him that he is not alone."

"Thanks, Ren. You aways know what to say."

"No problem, Aang."

The ceremony was beautiful, every single person cried and talked about Yue and how amazing she was. She was loved by everyone that knew her. She was kind. She was strong. And she was reckless and you don't find that combination so easily. Everybody said that Sokka was lucky, that almost nobody could sacrifice for their loved one but no one could say it to him because he never came.

After everyone left the cementery, Katara and I stayed there for almost three hours to see if Sokka would come but that never happened.

We decided to go to Aix's park, where Katara always meet me at sunset, so we could talk.

"Now you can let it out, angel." After a moment, she finally looks at me, with the demon in her eyes. She breathes deeply and starts.

"How could he not show up?! Sokka was her everyhting and I know he's hurting because of that too but I am destroyed too and I was there!" she snaps angrily, letting tears fall from her eyes.

I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder. "He just lost his love, angel... How would you react if you lose yours? And like he did?"

She looks at me and I shouldn't have looked back. Her soul can be seen in her eyes. Those eyes tear me apart. I can understand that it hurts to even think about it but it's necessary. She needs to understand.

After a long while, she murmurs. " I would die."

She touches my cheeks and I kiss her forehead. "I would die too, angel. Don't you understand? He is trying to bear this the best way he can. He is surviving just for you, let him deal with it his way."

"I bet he's drinking his sorrows away." She whispers angrily.

"What?"

"He goes to Faleu's when he is sad. He thinks I don't know, but a year ago I could see him crying when I was performing."

"And do you think he is there?"

"I'm pretty sure. You want to see him?"

"Oh I don't know, Do you want to see him?" I give her a goofy smile and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Maybe."

"Maybe yes? Or no?" She hides a smile but she can't contain it.

"Aang, behave."

"Why?"

"Because we were just in a funeral."

"And?"

"She was my best friend."

"But you will see her again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I believe in heaven, angel."

"I wish I could."

"You will."

She sighs and wonders. "How can you be so amazing?"

"It's a gift."

She laughs loudly and gasps. "We should be crying!"

"No. Yue would want us to be happy."

"But Sokka is unhappy... "

"He will find someone. And he will move on. You know why?"

She shakes her head and I take her chin so she can look at me. "Because he's strong."

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey! You! Bring me another bottle of rum!"

"Sokka?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm chilling... And drinking!"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I can't believe this..."

"No, don't tell me! You are... Poppy? Lola?...Uh... I give up!"

She sighs irritably. "The name is Suki." Sokka was very drunk and dear, he's not a light head.

The bartender arrives with the bottle of rum and just as she was going to give him the bottle, Suki looks at her with eyes that could burn her soul. She gasps, terrified and leaves the drink in the other table.

"Give me the fucking bottle!"

"Sokka! What's wrong with you!?"

"I'll tell what wrong with me... In a moment... Wait." He stands up and goes to take a bottle of rum from a table.

"Well, yesterday... I was walking with my dear, beautiful girl, Yue. You knew her right?" After he says that, Suki understands completely, Yue died. She never liked the girl but she keeps her mouth shut. "Whatever, I proposed and she said yes and then we kissed and kept walking until a piece of shit shot her right through her heart and now she's not alive anymore."

"Sokka, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She tries to hug him but he pushes me away gently.

"I sent you a message. The funeral was an hour ago."

"I was visiting my parents. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, I wasn't there as well, it's... Too painful."

Suki nods solemnly and they stay in silence for almost three minutes and when she looks up from her bottle of beer, she realizes that Sokka was staring at her all that time, with lusty eyes.

She blushes and asks. "What?"

"Nothing it's just... You're so beautiful."

"Um...Thank you." She replies, with a lusty voice.

Suki gets closer and now they are an inch apart. Sokka, in his drunk state knows what she wants and tries to accept it without question it but his conscience is stronger than his lust.

He whispers. "Suki, you don't have to do this."

"What if I want to?"

"I don't need your sympathy."

"No. I don't want that. You just need to heal."

"Are you sure?"

"Anything for a friend."

And that made it, he kisses her crazily, without holding back. He growls and massages her thighs roughly. She moans and tries to take his clothes off but just when he starts kissing her neck, she remembers where they are and she holds her excitement.

"Sokka?"

"Mhmm?"

"Not here."

He laughs nervously and tries to hold himself. "Oh yeah. Right." She smiles mischievously and asks.

"Your house?"

"Katara is there."

"Mine?"

"Alright."

Suki closes the door and when she turns around, she finds Sokka naked in her little bed, with lusty eyes and a very big member waiting for her. Almost instantly, she starts to undress and he stops her abruptly, slapping her roughly in the ass.

"I want to undress you."

She nods and smiles dreamily, she thinks to herself that maybe he's the one she was looking for, he can take control and he doesn't take things so seriously, he lives and doesn't hold back. He's goofy and full of desire. He's special and maybe perfect for her.

He finishes undressing her and she gasps when he introduces two fingers inside of her roughly and massages her cheek with the other hand. She moans loudly and he growls, satisfied.

"I want you." He demands.

"Come and get me." She gasps.

"Is that a challenge?" She smiles mischievously and licks his lips.

"You can take that as you please."

"Oh I will."

* * *

Aang's POV

_Two weeks later..._

We are practicing for an special performance at the King's palace with all the orchestra. They told us to prepare a romantic piece for the evening and that place has a huge theater so it's perfect for the occasion. I don't usually do this for anyone but I'm just doing it for a friend. After what seemed like forever, Zuko finally proposed to Mai and now they are going to announce it. It was hard but he made it and I'm very happy for him.

Right now, I'm at my office, trying to fix the final part of the composition when a tall shadow appears at the door. The shadow gets closer and I recognize those eyes instantly.

"Aang!" Zuko says, with a smile.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how's going everything..."

"No, that's not true."

"What are you saying?" He looks at me with the devil in his eyes but that's usual for him.

"You want something." I claim, with a smile.

"No! How dare you!" I look at him incredulously for almost a whole minute and he finally sighs. "Yeah, you got me... How did you know?"

"Buddy, you are not a good liar. I'm very sure the whole world knows that."

"Well I'm a prince! I'm not supposed to lie!"

"But you still try." I wink at him and he rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Alright! I'm an awful liar. Happy?"

"Very."

We laugh at that and after a moment, he sighs. "I'm... I'm nervous. All the royalty will be there when I present Mai, I don't know how they will react... I didn't want to worry Mai, that's why I came here."

"It's not a problem, you can come anytime and don't worry, everyone will see how much you love each other..." I scratch my neck nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I'm here because I remembered that she once told me she loved opera singers and... So uh... I wrote this song for her, but i don't know if it's good enough, so I was wondering if you could help me."

"You have the song here?"

"Yes." He replies instantly

I chuckle and he rolls his eyes again. "Let me see if it's that bad."

He passes me the paper and I start reading. It was a very deep poem. Very sad but with a lot of love and it can be mixed with a melancholic melody...

"I know what to do! Are you sure you don't want to sing it?"

"Oh no! I just do that when I'm alone with her, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his brows and I snicker. That is one big pervert for sure.

"Then I'll play a solo with it."

"But you need a singer for it and Aang, you can't sing to save your life."

I roll my eyes and smile. "The only thing you need to know for now is that your song will be performed in a very special way and by a very special person."

"Katara?"

I blush and whisper. "How did you know?"

"You can't lie, Aang."

"That's true..."

"I didn't know she could sing."

"Man, she doesn't say it but when she sings it's like her soul pours from her voice."

"That's poetic."

"It is, indeed."

"But are you sure she will accept?

"I'm going to find out. She's the best singer I've heard but she's very shy..."

"If you can't get her, I won't get mad, Aang. It was just a suggestion."

"...Alright, but I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Anything for the prince." I bow playfully and he slaps my arm, chuckling.

"You are a jerk."

"Indeed, my prince."

He rolls his eyes dramatically and leaves, screaming. "Good luck with blue eyes!"

Katara's POV

I'm waiting Aang at the same place, at the same time and for the first time I'm the one that arrived first. I'm not mad, I know he has a performance at the King's palace but it's been almost an hour and he doesn't appear.. Maybe he is too busy.

I wait a litlte more and just as I surrender and start standing up to exit the park, a familiar voice exclaims. "Katara! Wait!"

I sigh with relief. "You didn't forget."I whisper.

"Of course I didn't." He kisses me roughly and I try to reciprocate.

"Aang! Calm down!" I giggle and motion him to sit down. He was sweating and by the look of his face I can say he came running from the theater.

"I can't! I have to ask you something."

"Alright. Tell me." I smile and he takes my hands.

"Katara... I want you to sing with me." Oh.

"..." My eyes are open wide and just as I was going to refuse he says. "I'll tell you the whole story okay?"

I nod nervously. "Well, Prince Zuko came to my office and showed me a song he wrote for his girl, because today he will officially announce his engagement but the problem is that he doesn't sing and my team, including myself is awful at that so..."

"You want me to sing for the King?" I murmur. I can't believe what he's asking me to do.

"Yes. I mean... If you want to." He smiles nervously and plays with his black hair. He's so cute when he does that.

Since my parents' death, I wasn't the same on stage. My confidence is not as strong as it should but I can't refuse this, it would be too bad. I don't want to disappoint him. He doesn't deserve this.

"Aang, you know I haven't sung like that in a long time."

"I know. But... You won't alone, angel." He smiles lovingly and kisses my hand. "Besides, the song is perfect for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I have it right here." He takes out a very used paper and shows it to me.

After reading it three times, I wipe my teary eyes, smiling. "It's beautiful."

He smirks and whispers. "Just like you."

I blush and he kisses my cheek. "Well, let's go to the theater."

"What?"

"You have to practice the song."

"Oh. Alright."

"And you will the rest of my buddies."

I gasp dramatically and he smirks. "Afraid?"

"What if they think I'm not worthy of the best violinist of all Europe?"

"They will have to tell me that in my face. I'm sure they will love the answer I have for them."

When we enter to the main room, where they practice, all of them where making a lot of noise, I wonder if they are always like that but then I notice that they are just making the instruments sound good. We get close to them and they gasp, smiling at us.

"Twinkles Toes brought Sugar Queen!" Toph screams.

"Who's Sugar Queen?" Teo asks, confused.

"Katara!" Layla exclaims, smiling.

"Aang, good to see you with ... Blue eyes." Haru smirks.

"Way to go, Aang!" Sebastian, Mario and Johan say simultaneously.

"Uh, that peasant again!" Azula hisses.

"Look at her eyes!" Ty Lee screams, with dreamy eyes.

"She's a beauty indeed." Douglas says, agreeing with Haru.

"Oh shut up and keep working!" Aang demands playfully.

They all smirk and Haru calls Aang. "Help me with the last part, loverboy!"

Aang rolls his eyes and goes to help Haru but before that, he kisses my hand. His team giggles and whistles, Aang rolls his eyes and I blush furiously and that makes them laugh even more. Yeah. They are quite something.

Toph comes, to me and I remember that I have to ask her something.

"So... What's up with Haru?" I smirk mischievously and she punches my shoulder, hard.

"What was that for?!"

"You have to salute first. Hi Katara, it's good to see you too."

"Oh shut up and answer the question!"

"Well, if you insist... It didn't work... He's too...soft. Not something I like from guys."

I blush at the idea of Toph having sex. "Oh don't worry...You'll find someone!"

"I hope so, Sweetness. What brings you here? Do you miss Aang that much?"

"Ugh... Aang asked me to help him with a song Prince Zuko wrote, he wants me to sing with him."

"Ha! That's good! Twinkles Toes can't even sing to save his life." She snorts and I giggle softly.

"Oh you know what I mean! He's going to play the violin while I sing, you dumb jerk!"

"Ouch! That cut me deep!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, little flower."

Toph barks loudly and murmurs playfully. "Bitch."

"Look who's talking..."

We smile at each other. "It's been a while."

"Indeed. Since Yue's funeral right?"

"Yeah..."

"How's Sokka? I haven't seen him today."

"I talked to him in the morning and he said he'll be here to practice so I thought he was here with you."

"Well, he never came here."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, but that's understandable."

"I know, I've tried to talk to him but... He just ignores me."

"Don't sweat it, Sweetness. He's just trying to cope with it."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right!" She grins widely and I chuckle.

"I've missed you."

"Oh I know... I noticed how much you want me."

"Ew. That's just gross."

"That's the point."

"Ugh what a pervert!"

"That's Toph for you, blue eyes." She winks at me and I roll my eyes, smiling.

"I can't believe I'll be practicing with you."

"You know you love me. Don't deny it."

"I won't. I'll avoid that fact." We laugh and stay in a comfortable silence for a moment. She's so weird and amazing. Ugh.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Performing with Aang, in front of the King and all those royal jerks."

"No at all, Toph... I'll not be alone."

* * *

**Toph is a pervert. That is why she's my favorite. :D**

**Oh! And Sokka is not eating meat if you were wondering hehe...**

**lonelybabyblue**.-


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyy! YO!**

**Is it normal that teachers send homework on spring break? Ugh! **

**Anyways... Here's the next chappie and thanks for your reviews, they really help (: **

**Well, you know I'm not Bryke so no, I don't own ATLA.**

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 6

Aang's POV

* * *

"Aang..." She touches my shoulder and I turn around. "I have to tell you something." Layla mumbles.

"What's wrong?"

She always acts dramatic when something is wrong. The others fear me when I'm angry but surprisingly, Layla is not one of them... I just hope Toph isn't burning the theater down.

"We aren't complete."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

She bites her lower lip and whispers. "Sokka and Suki aren't here."

"..." Oh shit.

"Aang!...Uh... Just don't freak out! We will fix this, alright?" I just stare at her, trying to not snap at her and she gazes back, nervously.

"How?" I say calmly, clenching my fists.

"Oh! Well... Do you remember when Jet and Sebastian didn't show up at the Prince's party last year?" I nod angrily. "You just fixed the some scores and everything was perfect! The performance was amazing and everybody was happy! Just... Don't worry! It's not the end of the world... Right?"

"Right."

She's always there to cheer me up, in her way and I'm glad for it, but I'm going to snap at those jerks when I see them. I give her an assuring smile and I compose myself, I shouldn't be mad for it, shit happens all the time.

She smiles a little. "So... What are we going to do?" She asks nervously.

"We play without them." I say simply.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. I mean, their parts aren't essential. It will sound a little shallow but we can fix it, right?"

I look at her hopefully and she nods quickly. "Of course, Aang. I'll tell the rest."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!... Aang?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone I told you but..." She gets closer and whispers. "Haru and Teo saw Suki and Sokka at Faleu's the other day."

"I know... They are quite close."

"... It wasn't like that before."

"What are you saying, Layla?"

"I'm saying that... Sokka and Suki are lovers."

Oh... That's why Suki has been very awkward, she doesn't talk to me anymore and Sokka doesn't even look at me when we rehearse. And I know just why. She fell in love with him and ... She told him.

* * *

_Flashback (I told I would continue.)_

_Kotomato's Hotel _

_Tokyo, Japan - 1830_

_"Why did you become a geisha?" I ask carefully._

_"It was my mother's dream and well... I wanted to make her proud." She looks down and I take her chin so she can look at me with those hazel eyes of hers._

_"That's a beautiful thing to do but why didn't you stop if it was making you so unhappy?"_

_She stays in silent for a moment and I can see that behind all that makeup, her face is boiling, by rage. "Because she sent me away! She didn't want me! She was ashamed of me!" She shouts, with fire in her eyes. "The only thing I've ever wanted is to play the violin but... That's not enough for her! She wants me to be some sort of perfect prostitute! That's why I didn't quit!" _

_"I didn't know that you cared so much about what people say ..."_

_"What?" She snaps at me and I sigh._

_"You shouldn't sacrifice your happiness for anyone. You deserve to make your dreams come true, if she doesn't accept you for who you are then she isn't worth it, I know that she is your mother and you want to make her proud but... If she can't understand that it's your life and not hers then... That should have been the reason why you left. You don't need anyone to approve your wishes, you just have to go for it and not care about what the hell she wants and I know it sounds selfish! And ambitious! But that's the whole thing! You want to do what you wish? Don't hold back for anyone."_

_She stares at me incredulously and mumbles. "I didn't think like that."_

_"You should start thinking like that because if you don't, your life will be miserable and... I don't want anyone to feel like that." I run my hand through my hair. I just don't want anyone to be that miserable._

_"I just want to do the right thing... But I'm not sure if I'm bold enough to do what you say."_

_I take her face in my hands forcefully and she gasps, shocked. "I can help you what that."_

_"How?" She comes closer to me and I kiss her softly. She gasps but she gives in into the kiss. _

_I break the kiss and whisper in her ear. "You'll see." I kiss her neck softly and suddenly she pulls away and starts undressing like it's a job doing it. I stop her. "What?"_

_"I want to do that part." I demand and she gasps softly, surprised._

_"But... Isn't that inappropriate? I mean... They have always told me that it's our job to do undress..." I put my index finger on her mouth and I smile._

_"Suki, you aren't in a job right now. I want to do it for you because... That's how it should be. Always. I'm not here for a wild night stand, I... I want to make love to you like it should be." I take her soft hands and I kiss her palms. "Tenderly," I take her silk kimono off her beautiful milky body. "Softly," I free her silky and shiny red hair from that big and extravagant style. "And passionately." I kiss her with all my might and she reciprocates, without holding back._

_For a month everything was perfect, friends in the morning and lovers at night, it worked but we all know that nothing lasts forever..._

_End flashback (And it will continue...)_

* * *

"Really?" I mumble.

"That's what they said. I mean... Suki is very lonely and she never talks about what happened in her past with anyone... She deserves some happiness, don't you think?"

I nod. "Uh thank you for telling me, Layla."

She frowns worriedly. " Are you alright?" She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be alright. I... I just need to fix my part a little and please tell all of them that Suki and Sokka aren't performing." She nods softly, smiles sadly at me and turns around.

I sigh and sit on the floor. "Can I join you?" I look up and see my angel, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes and a fancy blue dress.

I smile softly. She looks like a goddess. "No... You will ruin your dress." I murmur.

"I'll take my chances." She sits beside me and kisses my cheek. "Shouldn't you be with the orchestra? You have to perform in five minutes."

"This is my ritual you know... I always sit in a corner five minutes before the show."

She smirks. "Really?"

"No." I grin goofily at her and she giggles. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm afraid but I'm trying to not make it obvious... It's been a long while since I've performed on a big stage and I'm not sure if I'm good-."

"Angel, don't refrain about it. This is your dream, don't let it slip away anymore." She looks at me sadly. "Nothing bad it's going to happen, you are not alone."

"Thank you, Angel." She pecks my lips softly. "You always know what to say."

"Anything for you." I smile at her and she stands up.

"You should go now."

"Aang! One minute!" Teo shouts, excited.

"Are you a witch?" She laughs wickedly and I grin incredulously. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh! In my house. What about you?" She grins and I grin back.

"Come on loverboy! Take that violin and kill them!" Toph screams.

Katara laughs and pushes me playfully. "I'll see you there."

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. I'm honored to be playing here at the King's palace this evening." The whole theater claps loudly and I continue. "Tonight's show is dedicated just to Zuko and Mai. And now we'll play for you Piano Concerto No. 21 by Mozart, one of their favorites, I hope you enjoy." I wink at them and the crowd laughs softly and claps again.

All the strings start playing, the piano comes and then the flutes and I feel home again, It's like music can wash all my memories away, even if it's just for a little moment. It helps me to think. Suki and Sokka deserve happiness, they shouldn't be ashamed of it and I'll fix it. I won't ruin it.

In the middle of one of the most beautiful melodies, I can see how all the people is watching with wide eyes our hands, like trying to comprehend some science and also I can see how Zuko is shaking to death. I want to laugh but I understand his situation. His song is next.

Toph finishes the final part and the theater erupts with claps. We stand up, bow and the curtains close. We all smile at each other when two familiar voices call my name.

"Aang!"

"Aang..."

Everybody gasps and Toph snorts. "Ha! Very punctual, Snoozles!" I glare daggers at her and she rolls her eyes. "Alright! I'll shut up."

I can feel Suki and Sokka looking at me and I sigh. "You did a great job, guys! You are free to go now, I still have to stay to play the surprise."

"Oh I want to see you!" Toph grins.

"It's going to be so romantic!" Ty Lee exclaims.

"I'm not losing this."Azula smirks.

"Oh... Katara looks very good." Haru murmurs. I glare at him and he raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"That's my sister you are talking about!" Sokka says sharply.

"It's going to be epic!" Sebastian and Mario shout.

"We want to see you both." Jin smiles. "Me too!" Song nods excitedly.

"You are so cute! I won't lose this for anything!" Layla says, excited.

"I want to see you play with her." Suki whispers sadly.

"Alright. You can go to sit, the places are in the second row." I smile and they cheer.

Teo slaps my shoulder. "Good luck, man! We want to wish luck to Katara before we sit."

"She's coming." I point at the washroom's door and Teo smirks knowingly.

"Good luck, Sugarqueen!" Toph grins goofily. "And good luck with loverboy." Katara blushes and laughs softly.

"You look so pretty!" Ty Lee screams.

"I hope your voice doesn't break." Azula smirks.

"You will kill them with those pipes!" Haru says, smiling.

"GOOD LUCK, AANG'S GIRL!" Sebastian and Mario smile excitedly.

"Don't sweat it! Just think that everyone is just wearing their underwear!" Jin and Song wink at Katara.

"Aang will be there. Don't worry." Teo smiles at her.

"You will do wonderful! Remember that you're not alone." Layla glances at me and I scratch my neck nervously. "Aang will help you." She smiles at her and Katara reciprocates.

"AWW!" Everybody says sweetly.

"Thank you, guys. You are so kind! And I'll try to make my performance worthy of the oh-so great Aang White." They laugh loudly, some smile at her and they leave, still wishing her luck. There are just two people that haven't left.

"Katara." Sokka calls her and she turns around. "You'll do great. Just pour your soul out like you always do, remember that you're not alone." He opens his arms to a hug and she complies.

"Aang..." Suki says darkly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry... I forgot, I just lost sense of the time." She refuses to look at me and bits her lower lip nervously.

"I completely understand." I say with a tint of sarcasm and she looks up instantly with a frown on her face. "You both were busy."

Suki sobs and sheds a tear. "You know?"

I shrug lightly. "It wasn't that difficult to find out." I look at her straight in the eyes and she gasps. "Why did you tell him?" I whisper sadly.

"..." She's crying softly and I sigh softly.

"I'm not dealing with this right now... I-I just thought that best friends don't hide secrets from each other."

"Aang... I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you and-" She tries to take my hand but I push her away.

"You already did." I turn around and leave her. I just need to forget the past but it is not that easy.

* * *

Katara's POV

"Katara?" I look up to see Aang. Just who I needed. "What are you doing there?"

"This is a ritual, I always sit in a corner five minutes before the show." I smile goofily.

He chuckles and sit beside me just as I did before. "What's wrong?" He frowns softly.

I sigh. He always knows when I'm down. "What you mean?" I'll try to avoid it.

"Well, you are sitting calmly when you are supposed to be having a panic attack."

He got me. Damn it. "I had a fight with Sokka." I whisper sadly.

"Why?" He takes my hands and kiss them.

"Sokka didn't tell me that Suki was his lover."

Aang smiles lightly but I know it's his fake smile. "Oh they didn't tell you too?"

"Yeah... I thought you knew, I mean... Suki is your best friend 'ex-lover' right?"

He blushes and sighs. "I guess she didn't want me to know, and I understand... It must be awkward to work for your girlfriend's ex-lover." He lowers his head.

I raise my brow suspiciously. There must be something else but I shrug it off for now. "I guess you're right."

We stay in a shallow silence for a long while until he whispers. "Angel?"

I giggle softly. "Yes?" I whisper back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, angel."

"Hey! You are the angel."

"No. Not anymore."

He sighs sadly. "I'm everything but an angel, Katara." He looks down and I kiss his forehead.

"You know what an angel means?"

"Uh... They are perfect?"

I smile at him. "I mean... My concept is quite different, maybe I could be wrong but I like to believe that angels here on earth are perfect in appearance, they have a kind, brave and strong heart but... They also have a dark side, they have shadows that follow them everywhere but they are strong enough to avoid them, they don't let their soul get caught up in the darkness and if they were there before, they were strong enough to defeat them. Angels suffer and they make mistakes because no creature can be too perfect. No creature can be saved from sorrows or pain. They also can regret things but that doesn't make them any less perfect. Because just a beautiful heart can recognize that they have made a mistake, that they aren't perfect and that's the whole point, they are perfect because they have accepted that they aren't perfect."

He stares at me with wide eyes and a wide smile. "Thank you, angel." He kisses me lovingly and I reciprocate.

"Anything for you, angel."

Maybe I don't know everything about him but I know that he's trying to fix everything, I know that he can't do it alone. He's not alone. Not anymore.

"Katara! Aang! Your turn!" The director of the event shouts.

Aang takes his violin from the floor, sits on a chair and I take my place beside him in the center of the stage.

My hands start shaking and my heart is pounding so hard that it could come out. He notices my problem and shows me his hands, they are trembling too but not like mine.

"I'm nervous too but we can make it. Now sing your soul out!." He smiles goofily and I reciprocate.

"And you play like never before!" We laugh softly and the curtains open.

The whole theater gasps, they weren't expecting this... Aang touches my hand to remind me that I have to introduce us.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I'm Katara Arkwood and you already know who he is." I look at Aang and he crowd laughs. "We are going to perform a very special song dedicated to Mai." I can see that she's blushing and she gives Zuko a kiss in the cheek. I nod towards them and they smile at me gratefully. "Hope you enjoy." The whole theater claps gently.

I glance at Aang and he's smiling charmingly at me and I sigh, relieved.

He positions himself and starts playing, he's showing his heart to everyone, the sweet and dark melody is so powerful that the King himself is trying to hold his tears. The prince is smiling tearfully and Mai is looking at him lovingly. All by Aang.

His hands move with softness and ease, like touching a little petal. His eyes are soft but if you look closely like I do, you can see a passion that's never going to die. He keeps looking at me with those eyes when he suddenly winks, and I know it's my time.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and start singing.

_Shallow words,_

_Don't have a meaning._

_Let that be,_

_What keeps me breathing._

_Gazeless eyes,_

_Mind in the clouds._

_Look me now,_

_And let it out._

_Love crawled too near my heart,_

_And I wonder, _

_will you feel,_

_These things too?_

_Empty soul,_

_Don't restrain._

_Flawless touch,_

_Let me in._

_On my starless sky,_

_Darkness falls._

_With that brightest smile,_

_Light it all._

_Love crawled too near my heart,_

_And I wonder, _

_will you feel,_

_These things too?_

_But I'll not give in,_

_I'm not letting go,_

_You've stolen the love,_

_I've never known._

I stop singing and Aang finishes playing. I open my eyes and every single person has tears in their eyes. Then Zuko comes up to the stage and gives Aang a hug and the crowd cheers loudly, even the King is whistling.

Aang breaks the hug and says. "This is all Katara's doing, she came up with the tempo and the tone." He smiles at me and I blush.

Zuko bows to me. "Thank you, Katara. I've never heard something so beautiful, so raw in emotion and passionate." He smiles at me and Aang. "You both made that song the greatest thing I've heard."

"Thank you." I bow back to him and then to the crowd, along with Aang. The curtains close and the cheering continues.

"What did Mai think?" I ask excitedly.

"She cried. She cried and she never cries! And she promised me something tonight." Zuko wiggles his brows and we laugh.

"Good luck with that, man!" Aang slaps his back and he grins softly.

"Take care of blue eyes, here! She sings like an angel." He smiles at me.

Aang blushes and winks at him. "I will. Now go with your lady! Pervert!" He chuckles.

"What! I'm a prince! I'm not a pervert!" Zuko snaps playfully.

Aang pushes him to the exit. "Goodbye, Hotman!"

"I hate you, Aang." Zuko smirks.

"I hate you too." They manly hug and Zuko leaves.

"Bye bye, lovebirds!" He screams and disappears from our view.

We stay in a comfortable silence and he whispers. "You broke my heart, angel."

"Why?" I get close to him.

He put his arms around my waist and sighs. "Your voice. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, heard and felt." He kisses my forehead.

I shrug softly and smirk. "I couldn't have done it without you. I wasn't alone."

"You'll never be alone." I kiss him passionately and he reciprocates.

Everything was alright and everything is great... But the thought that nothing good lasts forever keeps tormenting my happiness.

* * *

**Just wait, it will get quite dramatic...**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


	8. Chapter 7

**What's up! :D**

**This chapter contains a lemon so if you cannot handle sex just skip Katara's POV.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I apologize if i cant post new chapters as quickly as you want, guys. My school is fucking me up with homework.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Stairway to Heaven

Aang's POV

* * *

"That was amazing, Lovebirds!" Toph grins widely.

"Why thank you, Toph! You were amazing too." Katara praises cheerfully.

"Oh well if you haven't noticed I'm always amazing." We roll our eyes dramatically and she barks loudly. "Whores." Toph mumbles, smirking.

"God, you're like perfect for each other!" Ty Lee gushes. Katara and I blush lightly at her statement.

"I almost cried." Azula crosses her arms and smiles wickedly. Everybody looks at her and she shrugs nonchalantly. "That never happens and you know it." She scowls playfully and we laugh.

Haru gets closer to Katara and smiles charmingly at her. I glance at him sharply and he winks knowingly. "Nobody should be able to sing like that," He slaps my shoulder hardly and I wince. "Aang, you're a lucky guy." Haru laughs and Katara flushes a little.

I kiss her forehead and put my arm around her waist "That I am, for sure." The girls sigh and the boys whistle, They never change and I'm glad for that.

Teo approaches me and smiles. "That melody was improvised, right Aang?" He says knowingly.

"How could you tell?" I ask, shocked.

Teo snorts. "You couldn't take your off Katara all that time." I laugh nervously and he winks at me. "Good luck." Teo turns and goes to congratulate Katara.

Jin looks at me and gasps. "Did you see the King? Lord, he's such a cry baby!" She says laughing.

Song smiles mischievously. "You aren't the one to talk! Didn't you ask me if I had a tissue?" She looks at me innocently and we laugh loudly.

Jin rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up!" She growls playfully.

"YOU BOTH KILLED IT!" Sebastian and Mario suddenly exclaim. I bow playfully at them and they reciprocate.

"It was an honor to play for you." I say dramatically.

Sebastian opens his mouth to talk but Mario beats him. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Aang, we have something to tell you." He looks at me hesitantly.

"What happened?" I look at them quizzically and they look at each other nervously.

Sebastian hands me a note. "Suki left this for you."

"She was crying, man. We've never seen her like that... Is something wrong?" Mario asks steadily. They both stare at me with worried eyes.

I sigh, they will not stop asking me if I don't tell them, I'm sure of it. "It's about her and Sokka," Their eyes open widely. "I didn't know they were a thing."

Mario shifts nervously and sighs. "Layla told us this morning and... We thought Suki had already told you,"

Sebastian frowns lightly and punches my shoulder. "Didn't you notice it?"

"Yeah but I just..." I sigh sadly. "I didn't think it was because of that... Suki was avoiding me and... Sokka didn't even look at me, I thought it was because of Katara but now I know just why."

"But wouldn't she tell you? I mean, she's like your best friend." Mario says with a tint of sarcasm and Sebastian slaps his forehead aggressively. "Ouch! Fuck!"

"Don't be such a bitch!" Sebastian hisses quietly.

I chuckle lightly. "It's alright and... I think you know the reason."

"You both still have a thing for each other, right?" Mario says mischievously. I try to correct him but he doesn't let me. "No way!... Aren't you with Katara?" He points at her and I frown. They don't know a thing. "She's like the most beautiful woman I've seen but Suki... She is hot as hell, man!"

"Mario! Shut the fuck up!" Sebastian shouts.

"You all know that happened a long time ago... I don't know what's happening myself but I'll try to figure it out." I say quietly.

"If you need any help, just ask for it." Sebastian gives me a manly hug and I reciprocate.

I smile gratefully at him. "Thanks, man." We break the hug. "This is a little too much right now... But I'll fix it."

"We know you will!" Mario says excitedly.

They both say goodbye and open the note, it said that if I wanted to talk, she would be at her apartment. I frown and put the paper inside my pocket. I just can't deal with her or Sokka right now.

I turn around, thinking of what to do when I see Layla talking to my angel secretly in a corner of the stage.

"That was the most beautiful performance I've ever seen. You guys poured every single emotion on that stage." Layla says lovingly.

Katara giggles softly. "Why everyone is saying that?"

"Because it's true." Layla scowls playfully and Katara smiles. After a comfortable silence, Layla whispers. "There's something that has been bothering me for a while though..." I get closer to them, hiding behind Toph's piano.

"What is it?" Katara whispers back. I realize this is childish and that I'm eavesdropping but I don't care. I have an urge to know what Layla is saying.

"I... I don't know why Aang hasn't asked you to play with the orchestra yet, I mean, It is obvious thay you are perfect for the orchestra." I try to contain my shock but I can't. I gasp softly but surprisingly they didn't notice.

I haven't thought about that. Since I heard her singing at Faleu's all I've ever cared was to show her how much I cared and loved her but I never thought about her career. Katara is what I was looking for and a lot more. She's the best singer I've heard and she truly doesn't deserve to work at that bar.

"I don't know... I don't want him to think that I'm taking advantage of him... That would hurt a lot. I just care about him too much." Katara frowns and Layla smiles.

"You shouldn't worry. He'll never think of that. You are the best opera singer ever! I'm sure Aang is not that dumb to not realize that you are the one he's been looking for." Layla hugs her gently.

"Do you think he will ask that?" Katara says hopefully.

I keep staring at Layla silently when I notice that she's looking back. "Oh, I'm sure he will. If he doesn't, I'll kill him myself." She smiles at her and winks at me.

"I just... I don't want to ruin it... I really don't care if he doesn't ask me... I-I can't lose him." Katara mumbles and Layla hugs her tightly and looks at me sadly.

My heart broke in a million pieces when she said that. She truly cares about me and I can't lose her either. I'll find a way to make her happy. She's my everything. I'll try to fix this.

"Katara?" I go out from my hiding place and they break the hug.

"Hey." She smiles and I smile back. "I was just..."

"Don't need to explain." I look at Layla and she nods softly. "Why were you crying, angel?" I brush the tears from her eyes lovingly and she sighs.

"It's nothing." She gives me an assuring smile.

"Then you shouldn't cry for nothing, angel." I look at her lovingly. We keep staring at each other until Layla, who we forgot was still here, cleared her throat.

"Uh... Are you going to Faleu's?" Layla asked curiously. "All the orchestra is there."

"No, thank you. We are going to stay a little more." Katara raises a brow at me. I shrug lightly, smiling charmingly.

Layla just laughs softly. "Take care of her, boss." She waves at us, grinning and leaves to the bar.

Just when she closes the door, Katara pushes me playfully. "What are you doing?" She smirks.

"Don't you want to stay?" I smirk back.

She looks down, embarrassed. "I want to dance with you." She blushes lightly.

"I was thinking just the same." She smiles softly and pecks my cheek.

I take her soft hand. "I think we should go. I heard that Strauss is performing his best waltz."

* * *

"Aang!" I can recognize that deep voice anywhere. I turn around and see that Zuko's not alone. He's with his gloomy beauty.

"Zuko!" He hugs me tightly and slaps my back hard. I wince a little. These people! They have been quite aggressive today.

"I've been searching for you. Mai wanted to thank you both." Zuko smiles a little.

Katara and I look at her expectantly and Mai sighs with a tint of boredom."It was a very beautiful performance. Your voice was exquisite, Miss Arkwood, so full of emotion. Mr. White, your violin was a cry of freedom." She says monotonously. Katara laughs softly and extends her hand at Mai. She shakes hands with Katara and smiles a little. "Thank you for doing that and for singing what this fool wrote. You have a gift." She smirks amusingly and Katara laughs.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you liked it. You can call me just Katara."

"Okay, just Katara." They laugh and start gushing about their dresses and woman things.

Zuko and I look at each other nervously and laugh. "They just met!" Zuko says incredulously.

I nod. "And they are gossiping already!" I shake my head and chuckle lightly.

"Are you going to invite her to dance? Strauss is here." He wiggles his brows suggestively.

"I wouldn't miss it, bud."

Suddenly all the couples stand up from their seats and bow to each other. "Oh good luck with blue eyes." Zuko nods excitedly and takes Mai's hand.

"My lady, would you like to dance?" Zuko kisses her hand and she smiles faintly.

"Why not?" She replies nonchalantly. Yeah... They are perfect for each other.

They leave to the center of the dance floor and the beautiful melody starts playing. I look at the tall man playing the violin and he nods knowingly at me, smiling a little. I smile and nod back.

"Angel?" Katara turns around from looking at Mai and Zuko dancing, with a beautiful glow in her eyes.

"Yes?" She smiles softly and sighs. I take her hand and put it on my heart.

"Shall we?" I nod towards the dance floor, grinning.

She laughs heartily. "Of course, Mr. White." I led her to the dance floor and I put an arm around her waist. She interlace her fingers with mine and puts her other hand on my shoulder. Her hips start swaying softly and she puts her head lightly on my chest.

I chuckle. "I didn't know you were a dancer." I say, surprised.

"Oh Please! I'm the best!" She exclaims.

"Who taught you?" I ask cheerfully and she frowns softly.

"My mother." She looks at me nostalgically. "She always used to teach me every afternoon when I was a child."

"I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't want you to feel sad." I stare at her with concern and she giggles lightly. "What?"

"You're so sensitive." Just as I was going to defend myself, she says. "And that is... Why I love you." She kisses my lips quickly.

I smile at her. "I love you too."

We keep dancing, all the couples are watching Zuko and Mai, they are dancing slowly but you can feel how much love they have for each other. I smile and look at my angel. She's truly a natural, she moves softly and with rhythm, her face looks beautiful when she's dancing. She's beautiful all the time but it's like dancing makes her glow completely.

She notices me staring at her and she gasps. "You're not so bad at dancing, angel." She whispers in my ear.

I chuckle and roll my eyes playfully. Suddenly the tempo increases greatly and all the couples start dancing informally, Katara notices this and starts laughing lightly. Lord, How I love her laugh.

I smirk. "Follow me if you can!" I challenge her, with a dramatic tone.

"No, dear... Follow me if YOU can!" She grins wickedly and I start.

I spin her around and take her hips win both of my hands, she smirks and puts her hands on my shoulders, then I take one of her hands and spin her again, she looks at me and starts moving like crazy. I grin. She doesn't know a thing. I move my feet faster and spin her twice.

"Aang!" She giggles. "I'm going to..." I keep her spinning and spinning around until I find myself under her. Laying. On the floor.

"I was trying to tell you!" She stands up quickly and offers me her hand, I take her hand and compose myself. Luckily nobody was near us when that happened. It would have been quite embarrassing.

I look around and I notice the King looking at me, I gaze back and I gasp nervously. His face is completely emotionless. I smile nervously and bow slightly. He frowns and suddenly his face changes completely and starts laughing loudly and gives me a thumbs up.

"Well, the King thinks it was funny." I say bemusedly, waving back.

She gasps and starts laughing as well. "You can't be serious!" She looks at me incredulously and I shrug, smiling.

She takes my hand and guides me to our table. We sit and she takes my hand tenderly. "Thanks for the dance... I haven't danced in a long time."

"Really? I didn't notice... You were amazing." I kiss her hand and she sighs happily.

"Want to go out to take some air?" She suggests.

"Sure." We stand up and search the door and I can notice that all the people around are looking and gossiping about Katara, but I shrug it off. She's quite a catch and they must be wondering if she's my girlfriend.

She looks back to see if I'm following her, she smiles and offers me her hand. "You should guide me. I've never been here before."

I bow to her. "My pleasure, angel." I take her hand softly and she squeezes my fingers a little.

After what it seems like an eternity, we finally find the door to the garden. She laughs out loud when we pass the door. "I thought you knew the palace."

"Well, I still get lost sometimes." I take her face in my hands and she gasps. "When I'm distracted." I smile lovingly.

"Aang..." She caresses my hands and looks at me. "Stop doing that."

"What?" I kiss her forehead and then her eyes.

"Trying to make me lose control." She stares at me. I gaze back and see what I haven't seen in a while. Her lusty dark blue eyes.

"I just... love you so much." That was what it took. She puts her arms around my waist and I do the same. She kisses me passionately and I reciprocate with the same passion, not caring if we are in the middle of the King's garden.

I start kissing her neck. "Angel..." She moans. "I love you so much.

She gasps and pulls away. "Come with me." She takes my hand just like I did before and guides me behind a big tree, beside the big stables.

Katara frees my hand and starts undressing quickly. "No." I say softly. "I want to undress you."

"But the woman always has to undress for the man." She frowns. "We aren't married."

"I don't want to have sex, Katara." I unzip her blue long dress slowly, tracing my fingers through her beautiful skin. "I want to make love to you." I kiss her shoulder. "And I want to do it properly" I finish take off her bindings and I see her. "You're so beautiful."

She blushes. "Aang, I think we should hurry up." She tries to cover her luscious breasts but I stop her.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, my angel and don't worry, I don't think they will be coming here in the middle of the night."I give her an assuring smile and she sighs

She nods and uncovers herself a little. "I want to undress you too." She whispers, blushing furiously.

"Be my guest." I extend my arms dramatically and she giggles.

She takes of my shirt slowly, just like I did with her dress. "You're not so bad yourself." She throws my shirt aside and takes my pants off. "I don't want ruin this..."

She finishes undressing me and I smile calmly. "We won't, angel."

* * *

Katara's POV

Aang hugs me and we stay like that, naked behind a tree, until he kisses my ear. "We don't have to do this." He smiles at me.

That's what I love about him. He cares about me and doesn't pressure me. "I want to do it." I kiss his nose. "You should start..."

"Now you will." He kisses my lower lip and I moan softly. He knows what he's doing. "I don't want you to feel controlled and I don't mind at all."

"Alright. I'll try." I cup his face in my hands and bring my lips crashing down against his. I took a deep breath in through my nose and wrap my arms around his neck.

He massages my tongue with his and I moan deeply. "Touch me." I murmur softly. He complies and takes my breasts in his hand and squeeze them roughly. I cry out in pleasure and start moving my hips unconsciously. I can feel him smile.

He keeps massaging my body and I manage to say. "Just... Do it." He smiles and lowers his head to suck my nipples tenderly, I moan loudly. He shakes his head and pulls away and starts kneeling, he goes down my stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he stops, I look down and he's staring at me sweetly, asking for permission.

"Yeah." I moan softly. He nods and introduces two fingers inside me. I whimper and buck my hips roughly. He starts kissing my thighs and licks my folds gently. Oh... He's a god, I think.

My head starts pounding of pleasure when his fingers start popping in and out again and again roughly. Now he's leaving wet kisses on my stomach. I take his shoulders roughly, probably leaving marks with my fingernails but I can't think like I should.

"Aang..." I whisper his name rawly. He looks up at me with lusty eyes, not stopping his ministrations. "I want you."

"Are you sure, love?" His voice is so tender and caring. He licks his wet fingers roughly and smirks. I open my mouth to respond my world explode completely, he's just too much. I cry out loudly in pleasure and my legs twist violently and I fall into Aang's arms.

I gasp. "I'm sorry, it's... been a long time." I whisper, embarrassed.

He smiles and pecks my forehead. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. I'm okay now." I lick his cheeks and he takes my legs tenderly and put them around his waist. I clung to him, trying to hold my excitement.

"Katara..." He introduces his fingers again inside of me and I groan deeply. "I... I love you." He says, nipping my left nipple and I take his face and kiss him roughly. He kisses me back with more passion and just then he hits my sensitive spot with his finger. I scream into the kiss and he makes a guttural sound with his throat.

"I love you too." I moan, taking his member and massage it slowly.

He whimpers and takes my other hand. "Faster." He place my other hand on his thigh and groans lustily when I take him with both hands, he hasn't stopped his skilled fingers yet. I try to not faint of pleasure and I rub him faster, putting one hand on his erection.

He moans, chuckling. "Aren't you a master?" He kisses my neck and I roll my eyes, it's too much to bear, his fingers haven't stopped pumping in and out and he keeps paying attention to my nipples and neck, nipping and licking tenderly. I feel my world explode for the second time. He's driving me crazy and he's not even inside of me!

He licks his fingers again and kisses my stomach. I shiver in pleasure. "Aang..."

"Yes?" He smiles up at me.

I smile. "I want you... Inside of me."

"Angel." He takes my hips roughly and places his tip close to my entrance. "I'll do it with pleasure." And he finally enters inside of me and I can feel him completely, he is quite big but he did it so tenderly that it didn't hurt me at all. I sigh and start moving slowly, he does the same and kisses me passionately, I smile into his kiss and he starts moving a little faster, I take his behind to move at his pace. We keep kissing and moving until he breaks the kiss and moans. "Let me touch you."I comply and he takes my breasts and massage them softly. "Oh Katara," He says with the sweetest voice someone could manage to do and I cry out again.

I feel like I'm flying, I can feel his hands everywhere, my hips, waist, legs, thighs, breasts, neck, hair, back and face, he's still kissing me softly, I can feel his love in every single gesture and I try to do the same for him but I can't think straight.

He presses a hand against my back to pull me closer and he leans to the tree, pulling me along with him. "Love?" I moan in response and he chuckles. "Just... Let go" He whispers in my ear, introduces a finger inside of me. I scream his name and he kisses me roughly, he moves faster and faster, it's driving me to the edge. I think it's impossible for someone to move that fast. I try to keep up with him but I can't.

"Don't leave me." I manage to whimper. "I love you." He slows his pace and starts making circular movements and looks at me with a endearing smile.

"Baby..." He bites my nipple. "You're my forever girl." He pumps in and out with a passionate look, I moan deeply and he pecks my lips. "I'll never leave you." He whispers in my ear.

I groan. "I hope so." He laughs and takes my chin and licks it. I smirk and hug him, trying to make him enter completely it works and it's wonderful. I scream and he bites my neck hardly. He groans and start pumping in and out again but this time, he's staring at me with love and lust in his eyes and I'm gazing back. He presses his forehead against mine and says hoarsely my name. That makes it and I almost faint at the wave of pleasure that hits me hardly. Just as I reach my climax he reaches his, he growls loudly and presses me against his sculptured chest.

He kisses my hairline and then my cheek. "I love you." He says kissing my lips sweetly.

I sigh happily and kiss his nose. "I love you too." I grin widely and he chuckles.

We stay there, in each other's arms, talking about random thigs for a while until we hear someone screaming. "KATARA!" I look at Aang with wide eyes and he swallows loudly.

We sigh simultaneously. "Sokka." Ugh.

* * *

**Sometimes Sokka can be so bleh but I love him!**

**Aang hasn't talked to him about Suki yet... heheh... We will see what happens. :D**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry! I coudn't post this chapter sooner! I've been very busy with goddamn homework. I didn't go to school for a week because one of my aunts is sick and we had to travel to New York. :C**

**Well... This chapter is quite short but it's quite heavy... heheh**

**So I hope you enjoy! Sorry again!**

**Oh yeah! I do not own ATLA. I'm too dumb.**

* * *

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 8

Katara's POV

* * *

"Don't leave me!" Aang says dramatically, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Just go!" I grin. "Don't let him see you."

He smiles at me. "Good luck, angel." He kisses my forehead and runs to the back door of the palace.

I try to fix my clothes but it's just impossible. I hope he believes what I'm going to tell him.

"There you are..." Sokka will be the death of me.

I sigh. "What are you doing here?" I try to act nonchalant by crossing my arms.

"I was just checking if you were okay." Sokka looks at me quizzically and I gaze back nervously. "Why are you... such a mess?"

"Because I tripped when you screamed my name!" I hope it was convincing enough.

He just stands there for a while but he isn't looking at me. "What are you thinking?"

"Was anybody with you?" He asks darkly.

"No." He raises a brow at me and I frown. "Why would you think that?"

"I just heard you screaming a lot... It was very weird that's all." He says with a tint of suspicion.

"Well, I fell. Did you want me to laugh?" I roll my eyes at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He grunts loudly. "Anyways, I'll just go."

"Wait!"

He didn't pressure me or said something sarcastic... That's new.

"Something wrong?" I touch his shoulder and he shrugs my hand off. "Sokka... Is this about what we talked before?" He sighs again. "I'm glad you are dating her..."

"Katara..."He shifts awkwardly and glances at me briefly.

"No. I was just mad at you because you hide it from me all this time but I understand now, you just want to keep her away from me because of Aang."

"No, that's not..."

"Yeah, I know that Suki and Aang had something weird before and I guess I'm okay with that..."

"Katara, stop."

I shrug lightly and smirk. "I'm just glad that you got someone and let me tell you she's not ugly."

"Katara!" He says sharply and I stop talking immediately. I open my mouth to ask him what is wrong with him but he beats me. "Just stop talking for goodness sake!"

"But what's wro-" "Don't. I... I can't talk about this right now." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Sokka, you are my brother, it's my duty to see if you are alright." I smile faintly at him and he nods gratefully.

"Thank you, sister." He squeezes my hand and pulls away.

"I just don't want you to feel alone." I say carefully.

He rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear what's eating me." He asks darkly.

"I know that you were a little promiscuous after graduation and that's dark." I whisper with a mischievous grin and he laughs.

"Oh come here." Sokka opens his arms offering a bear hug and I comply. I can feel how he's trying not to cry, he always tries to be the strong one but sometimes it's too much too bear, we haven't talked like this after Yue's death.

After a moment he breaks the hug and looks at me carefully."There is a reason why I didn't want anyone to know about what Suki and I have." He whispers sadly.

"... But why?" I whisper back. This isn't like Sokka at all. I want to ask him more questions but I know he just needs to be listened. This has never happened before.

"I feel guilty and I can't handle it anymore, Katara."

"But Sokka... Is it that bad?" I ask trying to hide my shock.

"She's the reason I survived through Yue's death but... I don't love her and I'm starting to think that she does." He swallows forcefully. "I just needed a distraction to handle it but... I just can't replace Yue."

The reason he's been so stable about Yue's death is Suki. He wasn't that down when she died and the only time he spoke or even thought of her was when it was necessary.

This must have been quite a while ago. "Since when started this thing with her?" I ask carefully.

"Why?" He ask defensively.

I shrug awkwardly. "I'm starting to think that Suki was with you before Yue's death." He doesn't reply so I look at him straight in the eyes and he growls."Sokka... This happened on the same day Yue died, right?"

"Katara, you are no one to judge me! You did the same when Jake died!" He points at me rudely. "You are the only reason I had to find something to survive!"

"I did that because I actually had no one!"

"What?" He gets closer to me. "Am I invisible to you? I was there!"

"You were? You have never cared about what I felt! You never liked Jake! You didn't even try to help me so stop telling me that you were there!" I put my hands on my mouth, trying not to sob.

He just stares at me sadly. "...I just need the pain to go away, Katara. You did what you had to do... Just let me do it my way." He sniffles his nose and wipes his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that... We could find another way. I offered you my help." I say firmly. "Don't you understand? You are not alone in this...I lost her too."

He opens his eyes widely. "Not the way I did! You weren't the reason she died!" He screams like his soul is getting out.

"She sacrificed for you! For love! Stop thinking that you are the only one in pain!" I push him rudely. "Don't be so fucking selfish!"

We stand there looking at each other until he breaks the silence. "You know what... I just don't care anymore, I should have known better than to tell you." He turns around and stars walking away to the palace.

"How mature!" I growl angrily. Sokka just looks back at me with teary eyes.

* * *

Aang's POV

"Aang." Sokka enters to the ballroom slowly and motions me to follow him. He seems quite lost.

"Sokka." I look at him in the eyes and he looks away.

"I... I want to...apologize." He whispers. What? Sokka is the most proud person I've ever met.

I frown. "Why is that?"

"For all the awkwardness... I know now what you and Suki had... Well, I should have acted differently." He mumbles embarrassed.

"Uh... It's fine, Sokka. What we had ended a long time ago and I know it's awkward and it's more weird because I'm with your sister now." He winces playfully and I chuckle softly. "Just don't worry."

"So... No hard feelings?" He offers seriously.

"No problem, mate." I slap him on the back. "She deserves some happiness, you know."

He frowns softly. "I guess so."

"Sokka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, man." He scratches his head. "I had a fight with Katara."

I open my eyes widely. I hope it's not about what I think. "Really? Are you both alright?"

"Yes... And no. I think you should go and talk to her."

"Was it that bad, man?" I ask carefully.

"I think so." He wipes his eyes roughly and turns around swiftly and walks to the buffet table.

"Where's Katara? I ask firmly.

Sokka stops abruptly. "Garden." He says without turning. "And Aang?"

"Yes?"

"...Don't forget to give her the special tea..." I open my eyes widely and he scowls. "We don't want a problem, right?"

I try to not gasp but is impossible. "Sokka..."

"That's not a problem, she's happy, right?" He turns around without waiting my answer and heads to the main doors.

I shake my head incredulously. He didn't snap at me or tried to kill me... I know Sokka and he isn't very reasonable when it comes to his sister.

"Hey Twinkles!" Toph screams. "Do you know where's Katara?"

"No, I haven't seen her, why?" I look at her quizzically.

"I need to talk to her." She mumbles.

"Oh... Well, I'm going to look for her too." I shrug. "You can come if you want."

"Thanks, Twinkles Toes... I will talk to her tomorrow." She punches my arm and I laugh.

"Are you going to Faleu's?"

"No, I want to sleep. I get tired too, Aang." She says sarcastically.

I chuckle. "Alright, Toph. Enjoy your free day. We start on Monday again!"

"Ugh, don't remind me." She grins. "Have fun with Katara, boss."

I laugh nervously. "Have fun sleeping and doing what you always do when... " I pause, not knowing what to say.

"Twinkles, don't even try it." She barks loudly.

"Lord! Goodbye, Toph!" I roll my eyes dramatically and she laughs and punches my arm like a buff man, again.

I wince and push her playfully. "Just go!" I chuckle.

"Alright! Alright!" She smirks mischievously. "Don't miss me!"

She winks at me and goes through the same door Sokka went. She must have a problem as well but she is too proud to even show it. That is one of the things I like and hate about her. I stay right here, watching the people talk and how beautiful is the palace, silk and gold, a wonderful combination until I hear a familiar voice getting closer.

"Gray?" That someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see my old friend, Johann Strauss.

"Green?" We look at each other with a huge grin and funny eyes. "I thought I was a stranger to you!"

"Never! We haven't seen each other since... Austria! But you haven't changed!"

"The same goes for you!" I reply enthusiastically.

"Yeah...It has been a long time."

"Yes! Two years!" He smiles mischievously. "Sorry to intrude but... Who was that beautiful lady I saw you perform and dance with?"

I can feel my face flush. "Oh that's Katara." I sigh dreamily. "She's... My angel."

He gaps. "Oh! Did you find the muse you've always wanted?" He wiggles his brows suggestively.

"I've never wanted a muse... I just think I found the one I was looking for."

"She's one of the best singers I've ever heard, man! If you don't want her in your team, I'll offer her a place in mine!"

I gasp dramatically. "You wouldn't dare..." I smirk widely.

"Yeah, I wouldn't." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Is she..." I nod shyly and he gasps. "Man, she's very beautiful and how she could express every single emotion with her voice is still a mystery to me. It was quite poetic. An inspiration."

I sigh softly. "She is, indeed."

"And let's talk about how you couldn't stop looking at her. Every single performer could see that you were improvising."

"I just can't hide it... Sorry." I smile sheepishly.

"No need to apologize! You are in love and that's amazing but you know what this means..."

I already know what he was going to say but for the first time i think it's a risk I have to take. I need it even if it kills me when I finally choose.

"You can't love in music." I sigh. "It becomes dangerous. It fades away."

"And you already saw what happened... I don't want to see you dying in the deep hole of sorrow." He looks down. "Sometimes it can be too much to handle."

"Johann... Not every story has the same end." I say carefully. "I know you are trying to protect me and I know I'll have to choose but... I swear that she's worth it. I've never felt like this before."

He smiles nostalgically. "I wish I could have managed it better."

"She loved you but... She just couldn't handle you loving something else."

"I know it's been a long time but... I still miss her. She was the love of my life after all."

"That pain fades away slowly. You can't forget it and it makes you stronger."

He nods softly. "Yeah..." He looks at me grinning. "But enough of sad shit here!"

"That's my bud!" I slap his shoulder and he winces dramatically. "How are the kids?"

"Oh they love music already! I play piano for them all the time, the other baby is coming soon and I wanted to be there with Maria but I came here just for Zuko." He smirks wickedly. "You can't see him smile everyday, man. I wanted to see that miracle for myself!"

We laugh uncontrollably for a long time until a maid comes to us and says that we have to shut up but she didn't say it like that.

"Alright, Gray! I have to go. People want to dance!" Johann says laughing.

"When are you leaving England?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"Tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"She's probably giving birth right now! I can't not be there again!" He chuckles lightly. "Good luck with your muse, Gray!"

"She's not my muse, you bastard!" Oh man. He specifically said that he doesn't like to be called that.

Johann frowns. "You just didn't say that..." He gets closer and puts his hands around my neck roughly.

"I think... I did." I stare at him and he gazes back.

"... You are a son of a bitch." He says hoarsely.

"I know, man. You can't just change that." I glance at him and he laughs so hard that I think he is going to fall.

"You almost peed your pants!" He keeps laughing and I just stay there, trying to breath properly.

"I'm... Glad... You... Laughed." He looks at me and gasps. "Yeah, I must be red."

"Aang... You look like a... TOMATO!" He throws himself to the floor and laughs his heart out. Oh lord.

"Green, you are crazy!" I chuckle lightly.

"I know, man. I can't just change that." He barks loudly and I sigh. Yeah, that's the same man that is considered the best waltz composer of our time but... Seeing him like this is ten times better than to see him cry for Laura.

"Man, you should go." I help him to stand up. "Strauss' last appearance must be the best."

He opens his eyes widely. "You heard it?"

"I'm glad I did. You are choosing well this time." I smile kindly at him and he reciprocates.

"Thanks, Gray." He manly hugs me with the same smile he had when I first saw him. Huge and mischievous.

I reciprocate the gesture. "No problem, Green."

"Are you going to see the show?" He breaks the hug abruptly.

"I want to find Katara, man. I haven't seen her in a while." I frown. "Have you seen her lately?"

Johann raises a brow worriedly. "No, last time I saw her she was with you... Is everything alright?"

"Yes! It's just that she had an awful fight with her brother and I need to find her to see if she's fine."

"Oh then go ahead! Don't make her wait!" He winks. "Say hello to that beauty for me.'

I chuckle briefly. "Sure thing, green."

He starts walking away to the stage when someone taps my shoulder again. Oh no, every single person wants to talk to me right now when the only thing I want is to find Katara!

I compose myself and turn around to find Layla with tears falling from her eyes. The music stops abruptly and all the people at the party gasp or scream.

Haru and Sebastian are carrying someone.

That someone is covered in blood.

A lady with beautiful long red hair.

It can't be... "Suki?"

This day wasn't what I expected at all.

* * *

**Oh boy! The angsty part is coming!**

**lonelybabyblue.-**


End file.
